Proyecto Géminis
by Avril Inffffinity
Summary: Algo va definitivamente mal con el mundo, y Sakura lo sabe. Cargando con un don demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, ella no puede luchar sola. En un lugar donde la supervivencia es lo primero, para luego dar paso al amor. Deben rescatar a los otros y unir fuerzas. Solo saben algo: deben resistir, luchar, y vencer. Morir no es una opción y rendirse nunca lo será.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero que nada, Feliz año nuevo. Espero que la pasen muy bien._

_Segundo: perdón por los errores. Trataré de evitarlos. __Quizás no entendáis mucho este capi, pero ya les explicaré todo en el siguiente._

_Gracias._

* * *

Despertó por los dolores de su costado derecho. Trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Tenía que controlarse. Se concentró en abrir los ojos. Pero una pregunta la asaltó...

¿_Dónde_ estaban sus ojos?

La desesperación la inundó. Algo resonó cerca, un sonido raro y tosco. Un sonido...no; un _gruñido_. Se le encogió el estómago cuando se dió cuenta de que era.

Era su boca la que hacía esos sonidos.

Entonces, habiendo encontrado donde estaba su boca, se concentro en buscar sus ojos. Encima de su boca, la nariz, un poco más...un poco _más..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su vista, confundida. Todo lo que veía era metal brillante. Entonces su mente se aclaró y pudo recordarlo _todo_.

¡La tenían! ¡Ellos la tenían! Tenía que salir de allí. Esta vez no iba a ser como las anteriores, donde ella se rendía. Se quedo totalmente inmóvil, incluso, no respiró y sonrió levemente al no escuchar nada. Se tensó al darse cuenta de como podría salir de allí, y ni siquiera habría un 50% de posibilidades. Ellos era muchos, pero ella tenía un _don._

Despacio, se fue arrastrando hacia abajo, donde sus pies quedaron colgando hasta tocar el suelo. Salió de ese tuvo metálico y parpadeó un par de veces. Las luces la cegaron por un momento. Intentó dar un paso, pero sus pies le pesaban...demasiado.

Ellos la habían drogado. Pero al parecer creyeron que demoraría más inconciente.

_Error._

Se dió ligeros golpes en los pies, tratando de hacer reaccionar cada célula. Dió un paso, dos, tres, hasta que caminó normalmente. Bueno, lo más normalmente posible.

Se acercó a la enorme puerta. Solo un poco, solo un poco... Alzó la mano y la acercó a esta. Inmediatemente una descarga eléctrica atravezó el duro metal de la puerta y esta se abrió estrepitosamente. La chica saltó y cuando iba a salir algo le pinchó sus descalzo pies. Dió un saltito hacia atrás y por primera vez se miró. Llevaba un rojo vestido holgado de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía varios arañazos en los brazos y su pie sangraba un poco. Tenía su pelo rosa, antes brillante, todo enredado y desaliñado.

Sintió pasos y cuando miró hacia el frente había uno de _ellos _apuntándole con el arma. El no dudó en apretar el gatillo al mismo que tiempo que ella alzaba la mano en su dirección. Una fina línea eléctrica atravezó la bala que iba en su dirección y el pecho del hombre, deteniendo su corazón al instante. La chica se tambaleó un poco y se acercó al hombre, horrorizada. ¿Lo había matado?

Definitivamente ya no importaba. Tenía que salir, si no ella terminaría peor que ese hombre. Caminó hasta un pasillo donde escuchó lamentos y allí se detuvo. Miró hacia los lados y vió que había un lugar donde se acababa el metal y empezaban barrotes. Se acercó y miró mas de 30 personas, abultadas las unas contra otras intentando darse calor. El lugar estaba sucio, las personas estaban en terribles condiciones. Descalzas y con raros vestidos carmelita. Los cabellos de las mujeres estaban enmarañados y los rostros se veían demacrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esas personas ahí?

-¿Quién...eres?-preguntó una mujer que era abrazada fuerte por un hombre, recostados en el suelo-¿Vienes..a s-sacarnos?-el rostro de ella se iluminó.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Y-yo...-tragó en seco. La garganta le ardía por la falta de líquido y el tiempo que había pasado sin pronunciar palabra-...hoy no...

-¿lo arás?-preguntó un niño que no debía tener más de 8 años. El chico se acercó a ella, quedando pegado a los barrotes- ¿me llevarás contigo? Tengo hambre...-susurró bajando el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de la chica se sacudió. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

Se agachó y pasó la mano por los barrotes, controlando su don, para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del niño.

-Hoy no...pero pronto...-el niño alzó la vista con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios-...prometo que lo intentaré.

Ella en ningún momento dijo que lo aría, pero al menos lo intentaría. No los podía dejar ahí a su suerte. Algo tenía que hacer.

-No me digas-rió uno de los hombres que estaba sentado al final, apartado de los otros- ¿y quién eres tú? ¿un ángel de Dios?-escupió en el suelo- esta es la realidad, bonita. Estamos encerrados y te van a atrapar.

-no-replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-oh venga, nada nos puede sacar de aquí. Dime por qué debería creer en ti.

La chica no tenía argumento para eso. ¿Por qué ellos le creerían?

-Yo le creo...-susurró la mujer. El hombre del fondo gruño.

-Pronto...-repitió.

-Soy Dylan...¿y tú?-pidió su atención el pequeño delante de ella.

-Sakura-repitió automaticamente

-Te estaré esperando. Sé que me sacarás, después de todo eres un Zhero.

-¿Zhero?-inquirió confusa.

-El nivel más alto-la miró como si ella fuera la persona más tonta del mundo-nosotros somos Zhetas.

Ella entonces recordó donde estaba y que tenía que salir. Se había entretenido demasiado tiempo. Le extrañaba que ningunode ellos ubiera pasado por ese pasillo.

-Pronto..-le repitió antes de pararse y comenzar a caminar con cuidado.

-Te estaré esperando, Saku...-le recordó.

Ella solo asintió hacia el pequeño y se encaminó, buscando desesperadamente un lugar por donde salir. Se mordió el labio y alzó la vista. Nada. Todo estaba estrictamente cerrado. Eso era un maldito calabozo. Alzó las manos, donde destellaban hondas de corriente entre los dedosy se preparó, ya no le importaba nada, tenía que salir.

Se encaminó a una puerta y esta se abrió automaticamente, dejando ver a más de diez de ellos en el interior. Inmediatamente hizo un escudo alrededor de ella y lazó sondas de energía a cada uno. Cada bala que iba hacia ella, rebotaba hacia atrás. Levantó su vista en el lugar buscando una salida.

¡Una ventana!

Pero demasiado alta. Antes de darse cuenta todas las personas menos ella estaban tendidas en el suelo. La chica se acercó hacia unas computadoras que, al parecer, monitoreaban a las personas encerradas..._ menos ella. _Le dió gracias a Dios.

Tocó las computadoras, electrocutándolas y eliminando toda electricidad en la sala. Las tiró al suelo y subió una silla, y encima de esa otra. Más de _ellos_ no tardarían en llegar como refuerzos. Así que se subió en las sillas y se fue con todo su poder contra las ventanas, haciéndolas estallar en el mismo momento que entraban_ ello_s. Alzó el escudo, otra vez, y saltó mientras cada bala que rebotaba le daba una punzada a su corazón.

Demasiado alto, ¡Demasiado!

Con su don trató de magnetizarse con el metal, pero no ayudó en mucho. Calló contra el suelo, ensuciándose y haciendola estremecerse mientras el dolor de su costado y pie aumentaba. Se levantó tosiendo y se limpió la tierra de la cara.

¡Estaba afuera!

Le pareció demasiado fácil salir. Porque, o la habían subestimado, o las verdaderas fuerzas estaban fuera. Con el escudo todavía arriba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dando tropezones y safando el vestido cuando se enredaba con las ramas de las plantas cerca. Luces la cegaron.

-_Mierda_-Pensó

Se avalanzó con todo y los atacó con todo su poder. Pero esta vez eran demasiados. Su cuerpo ya no podía seguir aguantando los golpes que daban las balas contra el escudo. Al parecer aún quedaba droga en su sistema.

Dolía demasiado. El escudo se fue y una bala entró por su costado derecho, justo donde una herida parecía estar sicatrizando.

Gritó y calló de rodillas, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-_Fallé_-

Una luz blanca le obligó cerrar los ojos fuertemente, incluso a travéz de los párpados la luz molestaba un poco. Se tiró en la tierra y se hizo un ovillo, dejando salir las lágrimas que había tratado de aguantar.

-no, no, no, no, no...-repetía una y otra vez.

-Sakura...-susurró una voz dulcemente. Como incitándola a que abriera los ojos.

-_no caeré en sus trucos- _se repetía en su mente.

-Sakura, cariño...-

Paró de llorar y se dió cuenta que los ruidos se habían detenido. Nada de pizadas, ni murmullos, ni sirenas sonando. No escuchaba nada a no ser la insitante voz.

-Cielo, todo va a estar bien...-

Ella levantó la vista, un poco borrosa por las lágrimas-y le miró.

Ese chico, definitivamente, no era humano. Demasiada perfección. Cada rasgo, cada movimiento, cada expresión era como una bella obra de arte hecha por el mejor artista. El era simplemente divido. Algo celestial. Un Dios. ¿Dios tendría un segundo hijo? Porque si lo tenía, era él.

El chico misterioso se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, sin temer que ella usara su don contra él.

-_es un truco_- frunció el ceño.

El chico negó con la cabeza, como si leyera su mente.

Y entonces le sonrió, y todo se fue a la mierda.

-Todo estará bien ahora, cielo- la cargó un poco arrullándola como a una niña pequeña contra su regazo.

Ese maravilloso ser le inspiraba confianza, y sin saber por qué, le creyó.

El derroche de poder le estaba pasando cuentas a su cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado cansada, agotada y adolorida. El chico frunció el ceño y la cargó, con un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y otro por los hombros, mientras la cabeza de ella descansaba contra su pecho.

-¿qu...qué...qué...?-parecía ser incapáz de pronunciar una oración coherente.

-shh..prometo que te lo contaré todo después. Ahora descansa, Sakura. Estoy contigo. Estás a salvo-le besó la frente.

Ella suspiró, preguntándose por qué creía en él. Pero es que era así. Su voz irradiaba tanta sinceridad como belleza su rostro. Se acurrucó más, y se quedó dormida. Ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Necesitaba demasiadas respuestas de aquel chico.

El, simplemente la miro por unos segundos, con la preocupación marcada en su rontro. Apoyó su mejilla contra el tope de la cabeza de ella y se elevaron en el aire, para luego desaparecer entre las nubes.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmm…-se retorció, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. Un pinchazo en su costado izquierdo le hizo abrir los ojos parpadeando, para ahuyentar el sueño. Se encontraba acostada en un sofá, con unas cuantas almohadillas en su espalda y una ligera manta de color carmelita con bordes amarillos. Parecía estar en una cabaña del bosque, como la de las películas.

Apartó un poco la manta y el corazón le latió desbocado al verse en ropa interior.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior destellaron en su mente, y apartó la manta de golpe. El dolor en su costado le hizo entrecerrar los ojos un poco. Se miró el pie, recordando la pequeña herida que se había hecho. Tenía una ligera venda enrollando todo el medio del pie.

-Hola-dijo un chico sonriendo desde la puerta.

Inmediatamente lo reconoció. Tanta perfección no se olvidaba fácilmente. Los duros y al mismo tiempo gentiles rasgos de su rostro. La forma de su cuerpo. Su cabello alborotado, pero perfecto. Sus gruesos labios y penetrantes ojos negros. Cristo, él era divino.

-¿Quién…eres? ¿Por qué…me salvaste?-preguntó como pudo.

El chico se acercó a ella y la volvió a cubrir con la manta.

-Soy Sasuke. Hace mucho que quería conocerte…._de verdad. _

-¿Eres…?

-Sí-le cortó- soy como tú, o tu eres como yo. Lo que sea.

La cabeza de Sakura estaba hecha un lío. ¿Quién era él? ¿_Qué _era él? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Cuál era su don? Y lo más importante. ¿El era uno de _ellos_?

El negó, como si pudiera leer su mente, se agachó a su lado para acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla. Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos. Era increíble como ella se relajaba con él. Nada más conocía su nombre…bueno, también en cierto modo le debía la vida.

-No soy uno de ellos. Digamos que en cierto modo, lo fui, pero ya no-ella se tensó y frunció el ceño. Era más que obvio que no confiaba en él. Sasuke simplemente la miró con ternura y le siguió acariciando la mejilla- Cree en mi cuando te digo que nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño.

Ella le creyó. Se veía sincero. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta; él la estaba _tocando. _Se intentó apartar de él.

-Tranquila. No me haces daño- ¿en cerio? ¿El don de él era tan fuerte que podía bloquear el de ella?- no soy una simple persona, Sakura. No soy como los demás. Para ellos, soy un Zaroth.

-¿Zaroth?- eran demasiadas calificaciones para las personas. Zheta, Zhero, Zaroth. Esas personas eran aficionadas a las "Z".

-El nivel superior-respondió calmado.

-Creía que era el mío-

-No del todo-

Parecía que, en vez de personas, eran animales; y ellos se encargaban de clasificar entre perros y gatos. Esto estaba mal, esto estaba demasiado mal.

Sasuke se levantó, y de inmediato ella extrañó la caricia de su mano en su rostro. El sonrió otra vez, como si le leyera las emociones. Fue y se sentó en una vieja silla en frente del sofá. Casi devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Tus dones?-preguntó curiosa, tratando de calmar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón.

-Soy empático, telequinético, lector de mentes, psíquico, puedo volar, puedo unir almas, para que permanezcan juntas incluso después de la muerte, puedo absorber el poder de otro temporalmente y poseo un escudo en mi cuerpo. También puedo cambiar de forma si me concentro. Es como si fuese una liga.

Si fuera una caricatura, la mandíbula de ella estuviera rozando el suelo. ¿Cuántas cosas le había dicho en menos de un minuto? ¡Ese chico era como un Todo-en-Uno! ¡Multifuncional! Y si el don de ella, le destrozaba el cerebro cuando lo usaba, él ya debía estar completamente loco.

-Estoy cuerdo-gruñó-tengo la capacidad de curarme mentalmente y controlar mis emociones. Y lo más importante: soy inmortal.

¿Inmortal? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo? Ella no lo creía posible.

-Lo es, no sé como, pero lo es-le sonrió.

-veamos… ¿Qué ocurrió allá? – dijo intentando cambiar la conversación a una con más… sentido. Eso de los dones la estaba mareando.

-En una visión vi como tratabas de huir, pero después vi cuando te rodearon en el bosque y te sedaban, trayéndote de vuelta. No podía dejar que eso te pasara. Así que decidí intervenir. Las balas que venían hacia mi cuerpo fueron viradas hacia ellos cuando bajaste tu escudo de energía. Y te traje hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Florida, Miami.

Ella no tenía ni idea de donde estaban _ellos, _pero por la tranquilidad que emanaba la presencia de Sasuke, se dijo que estaban lejos. Aunque de _ellos_ había por todo el mundo.

Ahora, lo siguiente; ¿cómo ella iba a llegar a su casa?

-No puedes volver-negó apresurado- Ellos saben dónde vives. Tienen a toda tu familia vigilada. No puedes acercarte a ellos. Tampoco yo dejaría que lo hicieras. Eso sería una insensatez y un riesgo enorme.

Ella asintió un poco triste. Su familia solo era su tío Marcus y sus primos May y Yain. Nunca se llevó bien con ninguno, pero eran su familia.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, aunque no aquí. Necesitamos un lugar más seguro.

-¿Un apartamento rentado, por ejemplo?-propuso.

-Mejor que eso, un motel.

Joder. A ella no le agradaba la idea. A los moteles iban los amantes a hacer….eso. Ella no quería ir allí. Pero supuso que no le quedaba opción. Asintió y Sasuke le sonrió.

-No será por mucho. Tengo bastante dinero en el banco. Cuando estaba con _ellos, _no tenía nombre, me decían simplemente Zaroth porque soy el único de mi tipo, así que ellos no saben como me llamo. Y siempre cambio de forma cuando voy al banco. Para no correr el riesgo.

Sakura sonrió un poco y se apartó su largo pelo un poco del rostro.

-Ahora que estás despierta, puedo continuar- se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

Le apartó la menta gentilmente y ella se sonrojó como una colegiala al ver como él miraba su piel. Como si estuviera adorándola.

-Voy a terminar de sanar esa herida. Cuando las personas están inconcientes no puedo hacer mucho. Necesito que todos sus sentidos estén despiertos para curarlos completamente.

Ella asintió y él desenrolló la tela que cubría su herida. Vio el agujero que había dejado la bala. Cuando sus dedos le rosaron su costado derecho, Sakura aguantó la respiración y Sasuke sonrió. El chico puso ambas manos en su costado.

-Ya he sacado la bala. Solo queda cerrar la herida.

La chica respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse. Las manos de Sasuke se iluminaron tenuemente y luego de uno o dos minutos, apartó las manos de ella. Sakura alzó la cabeza y vio que la herida había sanado completamente. Dejando una pequeña cicatriz, casi imperceptible.

Le sonrió a Sasuke, agradecida.

-gracias-

-de nada. La herida del pie ya esta sanada. Te puse la venda por si dolía. Parece que ya no-la miró de esa manera tan tierna y a la misma vez tan apasionada, que un nudo se atoró en su garganta- vamos a vestirte. Tenemos que salir a comer algo. Siento que tienes hambre.

Las tripas de ella gruñeron en respuesta y Sakura bajó la vista un poco apenada.

Un momento, el dijo "_vamos a vestirte_" ¿acaso el pensaba vestirla?

Sasuke sonrió otra vez.

-No tienes por qué sentir pena, en mis visiones, te he visto desnuda muchas veces.

El rostro de la chica se tornó de un rojo intenso. No supo como responder a eso, así que se levantó dispuesta a vestirse, pero recordó las condiciones en las que estaba el vestido.

-en el armario del fondo hay ropa-le respondió, leyendo su pensamiento-era de mi hermana. Ella murió.

-lo siento-le respondió un poco triste. Debía dolerle haber perdido a su hermana.

-fue hace mucho. Ellos la mataron. Su don pudo con ella. Ellos quisieron que su poder aumentara, y su poder le venció.

-Puedo saber…umm… ¿cuál era su don?

-provocar dolor-

Sin más, Sakura se encaminó hacia el armario, bajo la atenta mirada de él y con la piel erizada. Sacó un pantalón mezclilla que le quedaba un poco ancho, pero lo ajustó con un cinturón, y un pullover verde con una nota musical en un costado.

Se giró y vio que él seguía mirándola.

-listo- alzo un poco los brazos- pero no tengo zapatos.

-yo tampoco-dijo, un poco divertido-la ropa te sienta bien.

Debía ser una broma. El pantalón le quedaba ancho y el cinturón resaltaba demasiado. Lo único que le quedaba bien era la blusa. Y, además de todo, tenía todo el pelo enredado.

-En la esquina del armario creo que hay un peine, o un cepillo de pelo. Uno de los dos.

Ella se agacho y Sasuke tragó saliva en seco. Se veía preciosa. Con todo el pelo regado, la blusa pegada a su busto. Ella era mucho más que hermosa.

Sakura se trató de peinar con el viejo peine, pero tenía tantos nudos, que terminó exasperada.

Sasuke que acercó a ella y le arrebató el peine de las manos, para comenzar a peinarla sutilmente. Como si ya lo hubiera hecho millones de veces. El era más alto que ella, así que no era problema ninguno.

-Tengo que confesarte algo-susurró él. Con voz incitante y gentil- desde la primera vez que te vi en una visión, me llamaste mucho la atención. Nunca te fuiste de mis visiones. Incluso tuve visiones de tus sueños. Y poco a poco, me fui enamorando de ti.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida.

-Y voy a lograr que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti-

Se le veía una decisión increíble. Como si estuviera totalmente seguro de que lo iba a lograr.

La chica se mordió el labio, insegura de que hacer.

-Mientras, las cosas no tienen que cambiar. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Y si algún día encuentras a alguien más, prometo que no me entrometeré en tu camino.

-Sasuke-

-listo-dijo, bajando el peine. Le gustaba el pelo de ella. Lacio, sedoso, _rosa. _La tomó por los hombros y la volteó, para luego acariciarle el mentón-siempre seré tu amigo. Quizás nunca logre lo que quiero, y no termines enamorada de mí. Pero siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te amo.

Sakura se sorprendió. Sasuke había dicho que _la amaba. _Él, el divino chico, su salvador… _su ángel guardián._ Ella solo asintió.

El la miró con ternura.

-Ven, salgamos a comer. Estamos un poco fuera de la cuidad. Pero volando no demoraremos en llevar. ¡Ah! Cierto. Si algo, me recuerdas lo del banco. Pero primero que nada a comprar zapatos.

Ella asintió. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y salieron de la cabaña. Con el viento hondeando los cabellos de ambos. El la cargó y volaron hasta acercarse a la cuidad. Bajaron antes de que alguien los viera y entraron a una tienda que decía Ross con enormes letras azules. Sakura eligió unos cómodos tenis negros y Sasuke unas zapatillas negras también, llevándole una boina a ella. Pagaron y fueron a comprar algo para comer.

Entraron a un sencillo restaurante y se sentaron lo más alejados de las ventanas. El ordenó el número uno de la lista, y Sakura una pizza de queso con un batido de fresa. A pesar de que tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de comer. Les entregaron los pedidos después de unos minutos y comenzaron a comer cuando la camarera dejó de ver a Sasuke. Lo bueno es que él no le hacía caso.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar-dijo ella.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir-se limpió la boca con una servilleta- yo también lo he estado pensando. Definitivamente no podemos dejar a esas personas con ellos para que continúen con el proyecto.

-¿Proyecto?

-Ellos están trabajando en un proyecto. Lo nombraron el "Proyecto Géminis". Ellos están tratando de donar el ADN de nosotros a demás personas, para ver si los dones puedes pasarse por las células sanguíneas. Y si eso no resulta, simplemente nos arán experimentos y nos usarán como armas.

-Eso es…horroroso. Tenemos que hacer algo-

El asintió.

-Tengo varios amigos como nosotros. Ellos son Zhetas. Nos servirán de ayuda, sobre todo Hans. Un viejo amigo mío. Tiene su propio avión y un yate para él solo. Te caerá bien.

Ella en cerio lo dudaba. Nunca fue buena haciendo amigos. Pero bueno, ellos al menos no le dirían "rara".

-se lo prometí… Le prometí que lo intentaría-mencionó recordando a Dylan.

-lo puedo ver en tu mente. Siento la fuerza de tu promesa. Pero debes entender que esto es más grande de lo que imaginas. Hay muchos de ellos en el gobierno. Y andan en busca de nosotros. Ya no tendríamos que acabar solo con los de ese lugar. Tendríamos que destruir todo el proyecto Géminis.

Asintió; estaba decidida.

-vamos a pagar, iremos al banco, y después te llevaré para que conozcas a los chicos.

Sakura sonrió.

Pagaron y Sakura tuvo que carraspear con el ceño fruncido, para que idiotizada camarera dejara de mirar a Sasuke.

Un nuevo objetivo. Una nueva decisión.

Salieron del restaurante tomados de las manos.

* * *

Las paredes de metálico brillante le dañaron la vista por un segundo. Su nuevos ojos se adaptaron a todo rápidamente. Los científicos estaban orgullosos de ellos mismos. Habían logrado finalmente, una de sus mayores metas.

El enorme ser salió del tubo lleno de agua, para aspirar el oxígeno que lo rodeaba. Movió la cabeza, mirándolo todo. Se estiró y probó todas sus articulaciones.

Madara se adelanto, vistiendo de blanco con los finos espejuelos encima de la cabeza y sonrió a su nuevo experimento. Había cumplido el pedido de su cómplice en el proyecto. No se podía sentir más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se detuvo delante de este, a pesar de que era mucho más grande que él, y alzó la vista. Para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido a su nueva vida, Orochimaru. Y bienvenido al verdadero Proyecto Géminis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola. Espero que estén bien :)_

_Gracias a Yume no Kaze y a Elaine Haruno de Uchiha por sus review. Me animan a continuar escribiendo. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Y perdón si encuentran algún error. Trataré de evitarlos._

* * *

Caminaron juntos por las calles durante un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a Bank of America. Entraron y miraron alrededor. No habían muchas personas. Unas cuantas sentadas y tres que estaban atendiendo.

-Voy al baño-susurró Sasuke-necesito privacidad para transformarme.

Sakura asintió y sonrió cuando él le beso la frente antes de irse. Se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de una anciana y esperó.

Sasuke no aparecía. Del baño salieron dos mujeres y un hombre, pero Sasuke no.

-_Tonta_-se dijo a sí misma-_Claro que no sabrás quién es, si está transformado._

Siguió con su vista al único hombre que había salido del baño. Este la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura sonrió. Sintió que le agarraban el brazo, y al virarse vio una chica de más o menos su edad, con el pelo oscuro con los hombros.

La levantó y la sacó de la enorme sala, para luego meterla en un oscuro y vacío callejón. Allí… se transformó en Sasuke.

-listo-dijo alisándose la ropa, como el niño de _"Los Protegidos"._

-p-pero…-entonces el chico de antes… no era… ¡Cristo!

Sasuke sonrió.

-No te imaginaste que me convertiría en chica, ¿eh?- no esperó respuesta y la tomó de la mano. Salieron del callejón fueron rumbo a unos árboles apartados.

-¿Cuánto dinero sacaste?

-Un millón y medio-dijo normalmente.

Sakura se tropezó y Sasuke la agarró antes de caer.

-¿U-un millón… y m-medio?-susurró estupefacta.

-si…-la miró arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-o-ok…- parpadeó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ¿De dónde él había sacado tanto dinero? ¿Era traficante?

-no-gruñó-cuando trabajaba para el Proyecto Géminis, ellos me pagaban bastante bien, y me dejaban salir de vez en cuando. Todo con tal de que colaborara con ellos.

Ella asintió. Los dos o tres árboles apartados, se convirtieron en un bosque. Al parecer estaban bordeando Miami, o algo así. Sakura nunca había ido a Florida, y ahora estaba allí. No en las circunstancias adecuadas, pero al menos estaba.

Sasuke la cargó un poco por la cintura y se elevaron en el aire. Ella se preguntó si sería demasiado pesada para él. Incluso intento encoger un poco su casi imperceptible pancita, cuando chocó contra él. El sonrió, al parecer leyendo sus emociones.

-Sakura, eres perfecta porque eres tú. Ya te dije; te he visto desnuda muchas veces. Eres preciosa.

Lo dijo tan noblemente que ella estuvo a punto de creerle. Perosabía que mentía. Ella posiblemente fuera el ser más imperfecto del planeta.

Sasuke suspiró con frustración y negó con la cabeza besándole la frente.

Volaron durante un largo rato, mucho más del que caminaron hasta Bank of America, hasta llegar a un claro. Allí él bajó con ella y miró alrededor. Bajo la atenta mirada de ella, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Sakura aguantó la respiración por la sorpresa y él la estrechó más contra sí.

-Tranquila, cariño. Está bien. Siempre que me concentro mucho para usar mis dones pasa. Estoy bien.

Ella se relajó. Sasuke extendió una mano, y la bajó de repente, haciendo que un árbol entre dos plantas marchitas, cayera contra el suelo. El sonido resonó por todo el lugar.

Luego de unos segundos se escuchó un sonido igual de fuerte que el del árbol cuando cayó.

Sasuke la miró con ternura y le tomó la mano para luego besarle el dorso. El estómago de Sakura se revolvió por la emoción.

-Nos están esperando-le sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido.

Los pies de Sakura lo siguieron antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que hacía. Ella iba a conocer a más personas como ella. Al fin no se sentiría sola o rara.

Caminaron un poco, hasta que frente a ella se alzó una enorme casa rodante. Era blanca, con cosas dibujadas de color azul y rojo. Manos de niños marcadas en las puertas.

Cuando se acercaban, una de las puertas se abrió de repente y de ella salió una chica que parecía tener la edad de Sakura, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y el pelo negro por los hombros, cortado en capas puntiagudas.

Se acercó a ellos corriendo y se detuvo a una distancia considerable de Sakura. Al parecer ya la chica conocía de su don.

-¡Hola! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-H-hola-dijo tímidamente, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si intentara esconderse dentro del pelo.

-Hola, Hanna-Sasuke le revolvió el pelo a la chica, en señal de cariño.

Una niña, que debía tener no más de seis o siete años, bajó de la casa rodante corriendo y se abrazó las piernas de Sasuke, chupándose el dedo.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó mirándolo con sus vivos ojos azules-¡Volviste!

-Ya sabías que iba a volver, enana-se agachó y le besó la sonrosada mejilla.

Hanna no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, como si estuviese a punto de saltarle arriba de la alegría.

-Puedes tocarla Hanna-le dijo Sasuke, al parecer leyendo su mente, y eso fue todo lo que la chica necesitó.

Se lanzó sobre Sakura con un gritillo, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello su cuello.

Sakura le devolvió en abrazo, y miró a Sasuke que solo se encogió de hombros, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Hanna.

La niña la miraba con ojos curiosos y el rostro pensativo.

-¿eres Sakura?-preguntó con voz de soprano y al ver a la chica asentir, sonrió enormemente y se unió al abrazo.

-Soy Lía- se presento la pequeña.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella.

-Te dije que les caerías bien-sonrió

La chica también sonrió. Cuando las demás se separaron de ella, se escuchó una voz masculina y resonante en la casa rodante. Una voz fuerte, con un perfecto acento americano.

-¡Haber, cabrones! ¡Largo de mi camino! – de la casa salió un hombre con una notada barriga y el pelo oscuro, pero con algunas canas. Debía tener como unos cincuenta o cuarenta y algo de años.

-Así que esta es tu chica-se acercó a ellos inspeccionando a Sakura- al parecer no fue tan difícil traerla como pensamos.

-La verdad es que fue demasiado fácil-contestó Sasuke, para luego girarse a la chica que seguía siento inspeccionada- Sakura, él es Jefferson, pero todos le decimos Jeff.

-un placer-Sakura estiró la mano y el hombre se la estrechó, sonriendo un poco. Por un segundo se presento en su mente a "Jeff the Killer".

De la casa rodante salieron dos hombres más con una mujer. Todos con sonrisas en los rostros.

-Sakura, estos son Hans, Andy y Margaret-explicó Sasuke-pero a ella la llamamos Maggie.

Andy era alto e increíblemente musculoso. Parecía un enorme oso. Con su cabello castaño y sus gruesas cejas. Vestía un pullover negro con unos pantalones azules y tenía todo el pelo alborotado.

Hans también era musculoso, pero un poco más delgado que Andy. Tenía el pelo bastante oscuro y los que lo vieran dirían que era emo, porque lo llevaba un poco largo y corrido por la cara, completamente lacio.

Margaret era delgada, un poco más alta que Sakura. Tenía la piel ligeramente carmelita y el pelo un poco ondulado, que le llegaba a media espalda. Ella vestía pantalones rojos, con botas por los tobillos grises y una blusa gris también.

-Hola-se le acercó Maggie, abrazándola- Hace mucho queríamos conocerte. Sasuke nos habla mucho de ti.

Sakura alzó una ceja en dirección de Sasuke, que giró la vista levemente sonrojado. Luego de que Margaret se apartara, Andy se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa, le dio un intenso abrazo de oso, dándole una vuelta por los aires hasta dejarla en el suelo otra vez.

-Otra nueva. Genial, dentro de poco podremos robar otro carro más grande-dijo con esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Parecía matón de novelas-solo te advierto algo-señaló con un dedo a Sakura-no te metas con mi comida.

Sakura rió divertida. Hans le dio un empujón a Andy, para poder darle la bienvenida a Sakura.

-creo que nos vamos a llevar perfectamente-le sonrió. Ella pudo apreciar que cuando sonreía parecía un niño de quince años- si Sasuke te hace algo, nos dices y Andy y yo le partimos el culo a golpes.

Sasuke gruñó y todos rieron.

-Sasuke, enséñale a Sakura donde dormimos y esas mierdas, en lo que nosotros estiramos las piernas.-pidió Jeff.

En lo que los chicos caminaban un rato por el bosque, Sasuke entró con Sakura a la casa rodante.

-¿Por qué viven en una casa rodante, si tienen tanto dinero? ¿Y por qué las roban?-preguntó Sakura, mirando alrededor.

-Vivimos en casas rodantes porque no nos podemos quedar en un sitio por mucho tiempo. Y Andy y Hans las roban porque… dicen que es divertido-rió.

La casa rodante era espaciosa. Pero sin duda, no era para ocho personas. Había una pequeña cocina en una esquina. Y dos literas contra la pared. Todo el centro estaba vacío. También había armario pequeño entre las literas y la cocinita. Pero en la esquina donde no estaba la puerta para salir, había otra puerta. El baño, supuso ella.

-Tú puedes dormir en la cama de abajo. A Margaret y Hanna les gusta dormir arriba. Así que Lía duerme abajo también.

-Está bien-sonrió.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, embelesado. Con esa mirada de ternura y pasión que les revolvía las tripas. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó del lado derecho del cuello y de la cintura, acercándola contra él.

-Déjame besarte-imploró- por favor… aunque sea solo una vez…

La respiración de Sakura se volvió más rápida. Por Dios. ¡Sasuke la quería besar! ¡El! ¡Su hermoso ángel guardián!

Asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios, y sintió cuando él suspiró, relajando los hombros que había tensado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sus labios se unieron, primero con un tímido roce, luego con más seguridad. No fue un beso apasionado, sino un beso donde trataban de expresarse lo mucho que se querían. Sakura por instinto, como si ya lo hubiera besado muchas veces, enroscó sus manos en el cuello de él. Sasuke gimió y el orgullo femenino de Sakura se vio elevado por los aires.

El se separó a los pocos segundos, apoyando su frente con la de ella. No cambiaron sus posiciones. Ambos trataban de encontrar el oxígeno que necesitaban, jadeando.

-gracias-le susurró Sasuke para luego besarle la frente-eres increíble.

-tú lo eres más-

-Parece que estoy logrando mi objetivo-sonrió altanero.

-no lo dudo-dijo embelesada.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como ella había quedado luego de un beso.

Los demás fueron apareciendo poco a poco. Con hojas en el pelo y la ropa un poco sucia.

-Tenemos que cambiar esta mierda-gruñó Jeff-parecemos un puto circo.

-¡Yo, yo, yo!-Andy levantó la mano desesperado. Estaba sentado un una de las camas de abajo-¡me presento voluntario!

-cuenten conmigo- dijo Hans, que estaba entrando en ese momento- no me dejen fuera de la diversión.

-listo-dio una palmada Jeff-mañana o pasado mañana vamos a por una nueva casa rodante.

-Jeff-se aventuró Sakura-necesito hablar contigo.

Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera de la casa, y así ella lo hizo. Jeff salió detrás de ella bajo la mirada atenta de todos y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

-Sasuke y yo estuvimos hablando, y necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes para destruir el Proyecto Géminis-maldición, dicho así sonaba casi como un suicidio- no podemos dejar que ellos continúen con esto. No quiero tener que vivir huyendo.

-Joder. Cuando la pides, la pides en grande. Pero bueno, digamos que a este cuerpo viejo le hace falta un poco de acción- dijo sobándose la barriga-ven, vamos a caminar.

Ella asintió.

-sabes que hay muchas probabilidades de que nos asen como a un cerdo en navidad, ¿verdad? Esto es como un puto suicidio.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero vivir toda mi vida escondida.

Jeff asintió. Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu don, Jeff?-preguntó curiosa.

-Puedo ver a través de las cosas. A través de una pared, por ejemplo. También puedo ver a larga distancia. Incluso, si me concentro, puedo hasta ver tu ropa interior- y soltó una carcajada al ver como Sakura fruncía el ceño y se giraba.

-¿y de los otros?-

-Lía, el hielo. Es muy reconfortante en Miami. Hay hace un calor de los mil infiernos. Margaret es…ahora mismo no recuerdo la cabrona palabra, pero es hipnotizadora, hipnotista o lo que sea. El caso es que te hipnotiza y haces lo que ella diga. Andy tiene súper fuerza. Lo de Hans es la velocidad y Hanna se puede volver invisible.

Sakura se sorprendió. Todos tenían dones increíbles. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, eran todos los dones de Sasuke.

-Sasuke tiene muchos dones….-

Jeff se rió.

-Ese chico es como una bomba nuclear. Pero, a pesar de que tiene muchos dones, son mínimos. Tiene siempre una barrera. Tiene un límite.

La chica levantó una mano, y se la miró. Jeff la vio y se estiró un poco mirando alrededor.

-sin duda alguna, tu don es el más alucinante-

-estoy dudando de que lo mío sea un don-dijo ella-solo sirve para destruir.

Jeff puso una mano en el hombro de ella, y le sonrió un poco.

-Cada don es bueno a su manera-

Sakura bajó la mano y le miró a los ojos. Cambió de tema.

-¿Entonces, lo de mi propuesta?-

-Tengo unos cuantos amigos que nos pueden ayudar, dos o tres. Son Zhetas, pero nos servirán de algo.

-¿Para cuando?

-Dentro de cinco días, iremos a la base y salvaremos a los otros.

Ella asintió. No podían perder el tiempo.

-volvamos. Estas viejas tripas necesitan alimento-Jeff se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura se relajó y estiró la mano para tocar una hoja de una planta. Inmediatamente, toda la planta se secó. La chica suspiró y caminó por donde se había ido Jeff.

Sasuke la esperaba recostado a la casa, y le sonrió al verla para correr hasta donde estaba ella. Le tomó la mano y la besó. Ella se tensó.

-Tranquila, cariño. Recuerda que tu don no me daña- le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Luego le miró con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos-hay una ligera mala noticia.

-Ahy no-se quejó-no más malas noticias, por favor.

-está bien-él sonrió y se giró para entrar a la casa.

-Sasuke-lo llamó- ¿cuál es la noticia?

El chico se volvió y tenía la misma mirada triste de antes.

-Estás en todas partes, Sakura. El Proyecto Géminis se ha encargado de que salgas en todas partes como la criminal más buscada. Estás en los periódicos, en los carteles de los postes, creo que hasta en las noticias. Han ofrecido más de veinte millones de dólares a la persona que te entregue.

El corazón de Sakura se hundió un poco. Las cosas estaban comenzando a complicarse. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría.

Entro en la casa rodante y se acostó en su cama. Sasuke se sentó delante de ella. El podía sentir que ella algo le pasaba. Lógicamente, el que ella apareciera como una asesina buscada, complicaba las cosas para todos.

Sakura sabía que no salir a ninguna parte solo sería un insignificante sacrificio.

Escuchó como todos le preguntaron a Sasuke, qué le sucedía a ella. El no dijo nada. Solo la miraba.

Lía, al ver que la chica claramente no estaba muy bien, se acostó junto a ella y se acurrucó a su lado, tratando de brindarle su apoyo. Sakura la abrazó un poco y, mirando a Sasuke, se quedó dormida.

Finalmente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos. _

_Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar por este capítulo._

_Y gracias a los que comentaron: Elaine Haruno de Uchiha (gracias por tu review :)) Nightmares09 (Bienvenida. Gracias por el apoyo) y Sakura Sayouri (Hola. Me alegra mucho que te guste y no, no es una adaptación. Esta historia la estoy creando yo. Saludos.)_

* * *

Frunció el ceño. No quería despertar. Quería seguir durmiendo. Allí, donde todo estaba bien. Al abrir los ojos vio a Sasuke, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Le sonrió. Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a Lía que estaba profundamente dormida. En cuanto se separó de la niña el aire que la rodeaba se volvió sofocante, demasiado caluroso. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado del chico y se estiró.

La casa rodante estaba andando, así que supuso que Jeff estaría manejando. Andy estaba dormido, recostado a la pared mientras Hans dormía en el suelo, con una mano sobre los ojos.

Cambió su vista hacia Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Hanna?-susurró.

-En la litera de arriba-

Sakura se levantó y para su buena suerte, la chica no estaba dormida.

-¿Hanna?-

Ella la miró y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿si?-

-necesito tu ayuda en algo-

La chica asintió y se bajó de la litera. Ambas se dirigieron al baño y trancaron la puerta, para que nadie entrara.

Sasuke miraba la puerta con confusión y, temiendo que hablasen de cosas demasiado privadas, decidió bloquear su poder y no leer la mente de ninguna.

Sakura se sentó en el retrete y miró a Hanna, que la miraba asombrada con la boca formando un círculo perfecto.

-¿Quieres que haga _qué_?-dijo casi llorando-no me obligues, de todas formas se notará.

-No, si me hago pasar por Scene o Emo-explicó-de todas formas, ya tenemos un chico casi emo en el grupo. Solo te pido esto, por favor.

Hanna tenía en su rostro una expresión torturada, pero aún así asintió.

-Solo si después tú me haces lo mismo-

-Pero, Hanna, el tuyo es hermoso. Además, tú no estás tan en peligro como yo-

-Pues si no lo haces, yo no te hago nada-se cruzó de brazos, como una niña malcriada.

Con un profundo suspiro, aceptó.

Hanna abrió una gaveta, debajo del lavamanos y sacó un vaso desechable, que rara vez tenían. Llenó el vaso de agua y le puso una toalla a Sakura en el cuello. Luego hizo rectángulo, en la parte de delante de los cabellos de ella y peinando, los cortó. Los cortó hasta dejarlos un poco por debajo de las cejas.

Le ordenó que se volteara y le humedeció toda la parte de atrás des cabellos, para luego recortarlos un poco. Lo dejó a media espalda, con el borde perfectamente cortado. Terminada su labor, sacó un pequeño espejo y se lo entregó.

Sakura inspeccionó el perfecto corte de pelo y le sonrió un poco en agradecimiento.

-¿segura que quieres que te lo haga a ti?-tenía la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de idea.

-segura. Así ya seremos tres emos-sonrió un poco y luego se sonrojó-además…me gusta como se ve…y…Desde hace rato pensaba en cortarme el pelo.

Rieron un poco, pero luego Hanna casi grita.

-¡No debí haber hecho esto! Oh Dios mío…Sasuke me va a matar… ¡estoy muerta!-dijo exaltada.

-Hanna, él no es un ogro. No le haría daño ni a una mosca-

-¡Pero yo no soy una mosca! Sakura, estamos hablando de ti. ¡De la criatura más adorada por Sasuke!... Cristo… ¡Sasuke me va a matar!

-¡Hey!-se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta- Dejen el escándalo. Hay personas de este lado intentando dormir.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambas.

Sakura prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con Hanna. Ella tenía un pelo precioso. De verdad que no entendía.

Pasados unos minutos, Hanna se inspeccionaba su nuevo peinado.

-Me encanta. Está precioso- le sonrió a la chica, que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Recogieron los cabellos del suelo y los echaron en el cesto de la basura. Respiraron hondo, y salieron del baño.

Sasuke dio un respingo al ver el nuevo look, y se acercó a ellas.

Frunció en seño con cara de dolor y el labio inferior le tembló un poco. Parecía un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo has podido…?-

-Fue mi culpa Sasuke-habló rápido Hanna.

-No mientas-Sakura se giró a Sasuke-tenía pensado que quizás con la boina y unas gafas, no me reconocerían tanto.

-Sakura…-el chico todavía tenia a mirada torturada-esto es muy peligroso.

Hanna pasó por al lado de Sasuke y se subió en su cama.

-no me pienso quedar encerrada sin hacer nada- intentó pasar por de Sasuke, enfurruñada, pero este la abrazó.

-No quiero que nada te pase-le susurró.

Ella se giró y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Todo va a estar bien-le sonrió un poco, intentando convencerlo y convencerse a sí misma.

Sasuke le acarició el cabello. El cerquillo, el nuevo corte de las puntas, y suspiró. Sakura sonrió más al ver que se había rendido.

-bueno…umm… ¿te gusta?-levantó las cejas.

-estás preciosa-sonrió.

-Joder, Sakura-Andy apartó a Sasuke y se inclinó un poco para mirar mejor a Sakura- pereces un hongo rosa-Sasuke le gruñó y Andy rectificó-un hermoso hongo color rosa.

-Mejor déjalo-rió ella.

La casa rodante se detuvo y todos bajaron. Estaban en el borde del bosque.

-Necesitamos comida. Cosas para el aseo y cosas para el frío. El centro donde tenían a Sakura está en _Colorado. _Allí debe hacer un frio cabrón.

-Podemos ir ahora. No estamos haciendo malditamente nada y esto es aburrido-se quejó Andy.

-Excelente. Llegaremos a Ross y a Walmart. Allí las cosas son muy baratas- propuso Maggie.

-En el Dolphin hay todo de eso. Además, yo quiero ir a Hot Topic-Hanna estaba parada al lado de Sakura.

-Tendremos que ir caminando y esconder bien la casa antes de salir. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene reloj?

Andy, Jeff, Hans y Margaret alzaron las manos.

-Bien- Jeff miró la hora-Andy y Yo iremos a esconder la casa. Ustedes cojan a Lía y llévenla con ustedes. Son las 4:00 pm. A las ocho, en la entrada del Dolphin. Ni un maldito minuto menos!

Todos asintieron y Sasuke le dio un poco del dinero a mano que traía. Lo otro estaba en su tarjeta. Este le puso la boina a Sakura y cargó a Lía, para salir caminando rumbo a la cuidad.

Hans los guiaba. Nadie a no ser él conocía las calles de Miami. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al inmenso Mall. Al parecer, no estaban tan lejos.

Entraron a Walmart y compraron cepillos de dientes, toallas, jabón, pasta, desodorante y otras cosas. Cada uno eligió unas cuantas mudas de ropa para invierno y botas.

Sakura estaba en la parte de los libros. Desde pequeña, los libros siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos. Estaba leyendo _The Outsiders, _cuando Sasuke se le acercó.

-Siempre te ha gustado ese libro-le besó la sien.

-Siempre me ha resultado interesante-sonrió.

Lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y tomó la mano de Sasuke. Él le ayudó a elegir unas gafas y, por si acaso, compraron una peluca color café.

Sakura se encargó de comprarle suficiente ropa a Lía; no quería que la niña pasara frío.

-Resulta extraño-

-No del todo-Lía se estaba cambiado de ropa con ayuda de la chica- puede controlar el frío, hacer figuras de hielo y eso, pero no lo puedo alejar. Lo único que puedo hacer es bloquear mi poder para no congelarme. Pero sería igual que si no tuviera nada.

Asintiendo, Sakura se dio cuenta que la pequeña era bastante inteligente. Salieron de los vestidores y fueron a pagar.

Allí encontraron a los demás. Iban a comprar tantas cosas, que parecía que no tuvieran de nada y se hubieran ganado la lotería. La dependienta del otro lado de la barra, los miraba casi con miedo.

Pagaron y Hanna los arrastró a todos hasta Hot Topic. Allí habían muchas cosas…raras. A la niña le daba miedo entrar, por las carabelas y los murciélagos que colgaban de la pared, así que Sakura se quedó fuera de la tienda con ella.

Al rato, salieron cargando muchas más bolsas que antes. Sasuke llevaba una bolsa pequeña y se la entregó a la chica, sonriendo. Dentro de la bolsa había un Ipod con audífinos y cargador. Emocionada, le dio un enorme abrazo al chico, que le correspondió al instante.

Hanna era la que más cosas había comprado. Pantalones, camisetas, abrigos, medias y dos pares de botas con un par de pantuflas. Daba saltitos mientras caminaba, sonriendo enormemente.

Margaret cargaba con algunos utensilios para la cocina y papel sanitario. Junto con unos abrigos, pantalones, camisas y medias.

Hans era el que menos cosas había comprado. Solo unas botas y unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

-Al parecer, Andy y yo no podremos robar otra casa rodante-dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lía con curiosidad, cargando su nuevo oso de peluche.

-Porque esto lo tendremos que llevar directamente a mi avión. No creo que esto quepa en ninguna casa rodante-sonrió.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón. Cargaron todas las bolsas y Lía tomó la mano de Sakura cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Hans y Margaret miraron sus relojes. Eran las 7:30 p.m. Fueron por algo de comer, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, efectivamente Jeff y Andy los estaban esperando. El viejo sentado y el chico mirando a los alrededores.

-¡Cristo!-saltó Jeff- ¡Parece que nos fuéramos a mudar!

-Eso es exactamente lo que aremos-Hans sacó un raro objeto del bolsillo y lo abrió-hoy nos iremos a mi avión. Todas estas cosas no caben en la casa rodante.

-P-pero…-Andy parecía a punto de llorar- eso significa que-

-lo siento-Hans sonrió burlonamente-será para la otra.

Andy suspiró rendido.

El aparato que traia Hans en las manos se iluminó. Parecía un celular, pero no tenía la forma de este.

-Enmanuel…Necesito mi avión-al parecer, sí era un celular- no puedo esperar eso, mientras más rápido mejor. Allí estaremos.

-¿Qué dice?-Andy cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

-Tenemos que estar en la pista de aterrizaje lo más pronto posible-

-¿No nos detendrán?-

-Para cuando lleguemos, el avión ya nos estará esperando. Hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Tenemos que subir rápido-

-¿Podrás hacerlo Jeff?- Margaret le preguntó.

-Rápido es mi segundo nombre- dijo con sonra.

Todos cargaron las bolsas, y bordearon el Mall para ir a pedir un taxi. No habían muchos, pero los suficientes para ellos. Sasuke, Sakura, Lía y Andy fueron en el primero, metiendo en el maletero las bolsas que cupieron. Y en el carro de atrás iban Jeff, Margaret Hanna y Hans, con las bolsas restantes en el otro maletero.

Mientras en el primer carro bromeaban un poco, en el segundo Jeff casi lloraba por haber tenido que dejar la casa rodante tan rápido. Iba a extrañar ese jodido cacharro.

Tardaron un rato en llegar. Ya era de noche cuando lo hicieron, lo que facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Pagaron los taxis y cargando las bolsas, entraron.

-Necesitamos apagas las cámaras-dijo Margaret.

Todos miraron a Sakura. Ella asintió.

Se concentró en ubicar las cámaras, y levantó un poco la mano. Inmediatamente, las cámaras de seguridad se fueron electrocutando, una por una.

Suspiraron y pasaron al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Margaret se acercó a los tres guardias fuera, y los miró fijamente, al parecer estaba utilizando su don. Los sonrió a los chicos y todos caminaron por la enorme y extensa pista de aterrizaje. Hans sacó el aparato otra vez.

-¿Dónde?- esperó unos segundos. Luego colgó- en la número cinco.

-Con esta oscuridad nadie puede ver nada-se quejó Hanna.

-quizás te estás quedando ciega- se burló Andy, recibiendo un codazo de Hans.

-Esto es serio, cabrón-

-Déjenmelo a mí- Ahora fue el turno del don de Jeff. Miró un rato a la lejanía.

-Está un poco lejos. Es el penúltimo cartel a vista normal-

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron. Guardias armados salieron por la por donde ellos habían pasado.

Comenzaron a correr. Sasuke se pasó una de las bolsas de aza larga por los hombros y cargó a Lía, que con sus pequeños pies no podía seguir el paso.

Los guardias comenzaron a disparar y Sakura y Sasuke alzaron sus escudos. Ambos repeliendo las balas. Sakura gruñó. Cada vez que una bala daba contra su escudo era como un clavo de su cerebro.

El avió se alzó delante de ellos como si siempre hubiese estado delante de sus narices. Las enormes puertas estaban abiertas.

La chica no lo resistió más y bajó su escudo. Comenzaron a subir los escalones. Subieron todos, pero cuando Hanna estaba subiendo tropezó y cayó. Los guardias la rodearon, amenazándola con las armas.

Sakura saltó y le envió una descarga a cada guardia, no suficiente para matarlos, pero si suficientes como para que cayeran al suelo desmayados. Agarró a Hanna del brazo, pero ella retrocedió gritando.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Sakura pudo ver claramente la quemadura en el brazo de la chica, que soltaba un poco de humo por la electricidad. Con horror, dio un paso hacia atrás. Totalmente impactada.

Sin perder el tiempo al ver que venían refuerzos, Hanna empujó a Sakura por los hombros que estaban cubiertos de la tela del pullover para que entrara en el avión. Más disparos se escucharon. Lograron cerrar las enormes puertas a tiempo, mientras que Sasuke repelía las balas. Cayeron de sentón dentro del avión, al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a andar.

Ambas respiraban aceleradamente.

Hanna luchó contra un sollozo. El brazo le ardía a horrores.

-¡Hanna!- Sakura se acercó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke se puso entre Hanna y Sakura en un segundo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli rosa.

-Sakura, debes calmarte, cariño. Respira hondo. Controla tu don. No permitas que él te controle a tí- decía con voz incitante y persuasiva. Tratando de calmarla.

Ella hizo lo que él le dijo, en lo que Sasuke se giraba hacia Hanna, le tomaba el brazo y comenzaba a curarla con su don. Luego de unos segundos, ya el brazo de la chica estaba completamente bien.

Cuando Sakura pudo dominar su don, apartó a Sasuke y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

-¡Oh, Hanna! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

-Hey, Saku, tranquila. Ya estoy bien. Solo fue un accidente.

Asintiendo, Sakura se apartó y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Un chico alto y rubio estaba parado en una esquina, recogiendo unas cosas del suelo. Al verla, se enderezó y sonrió.

-Soy Enmanuel, un placer conocerte…-

-Sakura- asintió- igualmente, Enmanuel.

Una voz resonó por una rendija en la parte superior de la pared.

-Señor, un avión de tamaño mediano nos viene persiguiendo con cohetes a los lados. Tiene propulsores de alta potencia y por la estructura de la coraza, es resistente a la gravedad mayor. Significa que puede desplazarse con libertar en al aire.

-Mierda-bramó Hans. Abrió el aparato y habló- ¿hay forma de deshacernos de él?

-pocas-se escuchó por el altavoz del objeto- este es un simple avión, no tenemos la velocidad necesaria, y no hay la propulsión suficiente. A no ser que tuviéramos un misil o cohetes rastreadores, saldríamos bien. Señor, para salir de esta quizás nos haga falta un milagro.

_Mierda._ Estaban en cerios problemas.

* * *

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias a todos por ser pacientes y esperar este capítulo._

_Gracias también por los reviews: Elaine Haruno de Uchiha (Tienes toda la razón. Pero todavía no llega la mejor parte. Gracias por comentar :)) Sakura Sayouri (Me alegro que te guste tanto :D Es bueno saber que a alguien por aquí le gusta lo que escribes. Y gracias por el elogio -/- espero que te guste este capi) Nightmares09(lamento haberte dejado con la intriga xD. Espero que este capi no te defraude)_

_Perdón si encuentran alguna falta en las palabras u oraciones. Trataré de corregirlas._

* * *

Dejaron todas las bolsas en el suelo y corrieron a la cabina del piloto. Cuando entraron, Enmanuel tomó el puesto de copiloto y se puso un aparato extraño en el oído.

-Se acercan-habló el piloto-no hay manera de evitarlo.

-Viene entrando una transmisión-

-abre el canal central-

Entre ellos dos, la cara de un hombre apareció en una pequeña pantalla. El hombre era apuesto; rubio de ojos azules.

-Se les ordena aterrizar inmediatamente. No tienen el permiso de la torre principal para el despegue- habló con voz profunda.

-Negativo-dijo con voz firme Enmanuel.

-No están en posición de negar nada-un hombre mayor empujó al chico del otro lado de la pantalla- se quienes son. Y sé quién eres, _Sakura_. Sería mucho mejor que te entregaras por propia voluntad.

Sakura se quitó la boina que llevaba puesta y se puso entre los pilotos.

-Usted es el que no está en posición de negar nada.

El hombre sonrió y la pantalla se oscureció. Dando por terminada la transmisión.

-No tenemos la velocidad. Si tan solo pudiéramos tener algo para darle más movimiento a los motores. Las turbinas si pueden aguantar más fuerza, pero los motores no tiene la energía suficiente.

Todos se quedaron cayados. Mierda.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke se puso detrás de ella, leyendo su mente.

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente.

-Abran alguna puerta. ¡Ahora!

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Hans.

-Puedo quitarles velocidad. Sasuke-se giró hacia él-Con tu don nos puedes dar fuerza y velocidad-pensó por otro segundo- ¡Necesito una cuerda!

-¿Te has vuelto loca, muchacha?- Jeff se le acercó.

Ella solo negó.

-Por la fuerza de gravedad y la velocidad que llevamos, puedo caer, así que necesito una cuerda para que me sostengan cuando abran la puerta. Solo así puedo quitarles la energía.

Asintieron, no muy convencidos. Hans tomó el puesto de Enmanuel como copiloto mientras este buscaba algo para amarrarla. Luego de buscar en algunos sitios, encontró una cuerda no muy larga, pero sí bastante resistente.

La amarraron alrededor de Sakura, y el piloto presionó un botón verde, haciendo que una de las puertas pequeñas se abriera. La chica se acercó con cuidado. Sus zapatos lisos no ayudaban mucho. Los chicos agarraron la cuerda por el otro extremo, sosteniéndola.

Visualizó el avión que venía detrás de ellos. Extendió una de sus manos y se concentró. Pero el avión estaba demasiado _lejos._

Gruñó y se concentró más. De la mano le salían hondas de electricidad.

Su cerebro pulsaba. Su ceño estaba terriblemente fruncido. La mano le temblaba, sus dedos estaban un poco encorvados. Gritó cuando su cuerpo mandó una honda de energía al avión.

Sentía que flotaba. Le contaba respirar. Los chicos tiraron de la cuerda, atrayéndola. Ella intentó dar unos pasos torpemente. Había usado demasiado de su energía.

Unos brazos la abrazaron y unos labios besaron su frente.

-Sakura, cielo. No debiste excederte así-Sasuke la besó.

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena de novela hecha en vida real, pero necesitamos aporarnos.

Sasuke no quería dejar de abrazar a Sakura, pero se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta. Andy cargó a Sakura, que casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿él no necesita la cuerda?-le susurró Enmanuel a Maggie.

Ella solo sonrió y negó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron oscuros, respiró hondo y exhaló el aire por la boca. Inmediatamente todas las personas cayeron al suelo. Andy cayó arrodillado, logrando que Sakura no se golpeara.

El avión avanzó rápidamente, dejando a los otros que, a duras penas podían avanzar, muy detrás. La puerta se cerró automáticamente.

Todos suspiraron y Sasuke se acercó a Andy. Este le entregó inmediatamente a la chica, que él tomó con suma delicadeza.

Hans apareció con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lo logramos! El avión ya no aparece en el radar. ¡Estamos a salvo!

Todos sonrieron y Hanna y Lía saltaron emocionadas.

Era un milagro que el avión no les ubiera disparado. Paro logicamente ellos pensaron que se saldrían con la suya, y no quicieron dañarlos para después no tener que sanarlos.

Sakura se removió y Sasuke la bajó.

-¿Estás mejor?-

Ella asintió. Enmanuel carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

-Les enseñaré sus habitaciones. No son muchas, así que algunos tendrán que compartir-

Asintieron. Eso no era problema. Recogieron las bolsas que habían apartado antes de que se abriera la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por donde Enmanuel los guiaba. Sasuke en ningún momento se separó de Sakura.

Enmanuel se detuvo en un enorme pasillo para explicar algunas cosas.

-Todas las habitaciones poseen calefacción y un baño. Lastimosamente, no hay papel higiénico-

-¡Yo compré!-saltó Margaret.

-Hay un pequeño comedor. Es la última puerta, la que esta pegada a la pared en el fondo del pasillo. También hay un refrigerador de tamaño mediano. Allí hay meriendas, frutas y vegetales, y unos pomos de agua.

Asintieron y él se dispuso a dar las habitaciones. En la primera a la derecha, iban a estar Hanna y Lía, a la izquierda, Andy y Hans. No sabía que hacer con respecto a la otra habitación, pero al ver lo juntos que estaban Sasuke y Sakura, les cedió el cuarto a ellos.

-Yo comparto la habitación con Jeff- Margaret cambió en peso de una pierna a otra.

-bueno….este….quizás…. ¡Bah! ¡Al carajo! Pero te advierto, tengo mal dormir.

Margaret se carcajeó y negando con la cabeza, entró a la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Enmanuel se fue, dejando a Sasuke y a la chica en medio del pasillo.

-¿Segura que estás mejor?-

Ella sonrió. Entraron al cuarto y dejaron las bolsas en el piso. Sakura se tiró, prácticamente, sobre la gran cama con un suspiro.

Sasuke también se acostó en la cama, y la atrajo con su fuerte brazo. Se acurrucó contra ella como un gatito, aspirando su aroma.

Al fin solos.

-Al final, no tuvimos que ir a ningún motel-murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Motel?-

-¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en la cabaña del bosque, te hablé sobre rentar un cuarto en un motel para estar mejor escondidos.

Ella sonrió al recordarlo.

Sasuke se levantó un poco y se le quedó mirando tan fijamente, que Sakura se sonrojó un poco. El se inclinó para besarla y la chica levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios.

El beso que comenzó lentamente, disfrutando el rose de los labios. Pero fue tornándose más apasionado. Como si todo el deseo que habían estado guardando no cupiera más dentro de ellos y explotara.

Sakura puso una mano en el cuello del chico, acercándolo más hacia ella y él pasó una mano por debajo de su rodilla, levantando un poco la pierna.

La chica gimió y separó el beso, jadeando. Él no le dio casi tiempo a respirar y unió sus labios otra vez.

Él puso una mano en su cadera y ella saltó un poco.

-Cariño, no estás lista-

-Pero, yo-

-Shhh. Tranquila- le besó la frente, y toda la excitación se fue a la mierda.

-Pero tú-quiso objetar.

-Voy a estar bien. De todas formas, ahora tampoco es el momento adecuado-

-¿Cuándo lo será, entonces?- se reprendió mentalmente por lo desesperada que sonaba. Pero ¡Demonios! Estaba _realmente_ desesperada.

Él recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta. Quiero que hayan, rosas, velas aromatizantes, burbujas en la tina y música lenta sonando en la habitación.

Los ojos casi se le llenan de lágrimas a ella. Sasuke era tan romántico. Tan perfecto. Tan… _Sasuke._

-¿Lo estoy logrando?-

Ella inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

-Sí, lo estás logrando-susurró.

-Estoy contento-sonrió.

Ella agachó su vista para besarlo. Él no se negó.

-Me siento sucia-

El chico se levantó de un salto.

-Vamos a tomar un baño-anunció.

-"¿vamos?"-se levantó.

-Sip-dijo feliz-siempre he querido bañarte. Era frustrante verte y no poder tocarte.

Sakura se volvió a sonrojar y Sasuke sonrió altanero.

Entre bolsas, buscaron sus ropas y entraron al inmenso baño.

Había una tina con ducha, un lavamanos, un retrete y un armario estrecho y alto.

A la chica le daba vergüenza desvestirse, pero, dado que Sasuke ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, no le importó mucho.

Pusieron a llenar la tina y se desvistieron. Sakura usó una liga fina para recogerse el cabello. Luego, en lo que ella se quitaba el sostén, el se arrodilló detrás de ella y le bajó las bragas lentamente. Deleitándose con el tacto de la piel de ella.

A Sakura se le atoró la respiración. Sentir la respiración de él en su trasero, la excitaba más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Sasuke se levantó y puso las bragas en un cesto que parecía ser para la ropa sucia. Se acercó a ella otra vez y la tomó de la cintura, para entrar juntos a la tina y cerrar la llave por donde brotaba el agua.

Sasuke se sentó detrás de la chica. Ella se recostó en el pecho de él y suspiró. Se sentía con una paz que no había sentido desde hace mucho.

Por unos minutos, se olvidó del por qué estaban allí. Se olvidó del Proyecto, de su don, de todo.

Sasuke se rió levemente, su pecho resonando con la espalda de ella.

-Es bueno estar así de vez en cuando- murmuró ella.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Jeff está hablando con los amigos de él. Los que nos van a ayudar con el plan-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó curiosa, girándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

Él simplemente levantó una mano goteando, y señaló su frente. Sakura se rió y cerró los ojos, relajándose.

Se bañaron y luego decidieron salir. El agua se estaba enfriando y la piel ya se les estaba arrugando. Además, tenían hambre.

Se vistieron con las ropas más simples que encontraron y fueron hacia el comedor. Allí encontraron a Jeff hablando frente a una computadora.

-Ahhh. Bendito Dios. Finn, aquí está la chica de la que te hablaba-Jeff le sonrió un poco a Sakura y con una mano, le indicó que se acercara. Sasuke fue a por algo de comer al refrigerador. La chica arrastró una silla para el lado de Jeff.

En la video llamada que hacía el hombre, había un chico de tez blanca, pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Le sonrió a la chica cuando el pequeño hoyo de la laptop la enfocó.

-Así tú eres Sakura-

-Y tú eres Finn-

Jeff habló.

-Sakura, él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Él es un Zheta y ha vivido toda su vida huyendo del proyecto-

La chica asintió.

-y por fin-habló otra vez Finn-ha llegado la hora de acabar con el estúpido proyecto-el chico hablaba con firmeza. Como si hubiese esperado toda su vida por ese momento.

-¿ya saben que día será?-intervino Sakura.

-Dentro de tres días-respondió Finn.

-Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Sasuke había estado recostado a la pared, en silencio, escuchando toda la conversación.

-Mañana iremos a donde están-le habló Jeff a el chico en la pantalla- hasta entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Jeff, Sakura.

Y la pantalla se oscureció, dando por terminada la video llamada.

-Las cosas se están comenzando a poner interesantes-Jeff se levantó del asiento y cogió una manzana del refrigerador, para luego salir del comedor.

Sasuke ocupó el lugar que Jeff había dejado vacío y le dio un hot dog a la chica. Esta lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo, pensativa. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente. Acarició su cerquillo y le sonrió. No supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle con otra.

-¿Sabes? Te vez mucho más bonita cuando sonries que cuando tienes el ceño fruncido-ella se sonrojó por el elogio- Pero tu sonrojo es tan lindo como tu sinrisa… Bueno, tú _siempre_ eres linda.

* * *

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Comieron algunas cosas entre recuerdos y risas.

-Háblame de ti-pidió Sakura, que se estaba comiendo una fresa en ese momento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué te habías unido al Proyecto Géminis?-

-Perdí a mi madre cuando dio a luz a mi hermana. Después de eso mi padre se volvió un cabrón. No tenía forma de sustentar a mi hermana, ni a mí mismo. Padre no podía ni sustentarse solo. Así que me uní a cambio de dinero. En aquellos tiempos, ellos no tenían bien decidido que iban a hacer con el proyecto. Escapé cuando mi hermana… ya sabes.

Oh, pobre Sasuke. Cargando con un pasado tormentoso.

Sakura se acercó a él y le besó los labios suavemente.

-Ya verás que las cosas irán a mejor-trató de reconfortarlo.

Sasuke la miró con esa mirada de ternura, que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Todo estará bien, mientras no te alejes de mí.

La chica le sonrió y lo besó otra vez. Sasuke siempre era tan lindo con ella.

-Vamos a dormir un rato. Tengo la impresión de que mañana será un día movido-

Sakura asintió y ambos fueron a dormir.

Al otro día, Jeff fue el primero en despertarse. Dio un pequeño salto al ver como abrazaba a Margaret protectoramente. Refunfuñó un poco y de levantó de la cama. Se vistió y lavó los dientes, y fue para el comedor. Allí estaban Enmanuel y el piloto desayunando.

-Buenos días-le saludó Enmanuel.

-Hola-murmuró y fue a por un vaso de jugo con unas tostadas.

El día sería movidito.

-En dos horas estaremos llegando con los otros chicos-avisó Enmanuel.

Jeff asintió y se sentó a desayunar.

En otro cuarto, Sakura se revolvía un poco entre sábanas. Bostezó y se estiró. Se giró y vio el rostro de Sasuke, que seguía dormido. Sin contenerse, lo besó suavemente.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y abrió levemente los ojos, correspondiendo el beso. La abrazó y la atrajo más contra sí.

Un leve toque en la puerta les hizo separarse.

-no abras-pidió Sakura.

Sasuke se rió y le acarició la mejilla, apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara.

-Venga, vaga. Sabes que en algún momento nos tenemos que levantar- besó su frente.

Sasuke se levantó, vestido solo en pantalones y se puso una camisa ligera. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una muy sonrojada Lía.

-¿los desperté?-preguntó agachando su cabeza, como queriéndola esconder dentro de su muñeco de peluche.

-está bien-Sakura se levantó y fue con la pequeña en lo que Sasuke entraba al baño-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… Tengo hambre. No quiero despertar a Hanna y me da pena ir sola a la cocina.

La chica le sonrió a la niña y la tomó de la mano. Fueron la cocina y, después de un ligero desayuno, Hans entró apresurado a la cocina.

-¡Adivinen!-tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Qué coño pasa?-gruñó Jeff.

-¡Miren!-

En ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta de la enorme bolsa que cargaba. La tiró en piso y esta se abrió. Muchas armas brillaron dentro. Pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras.

-Todas son semiautomáticas-

Sakura sacó a la niña del comedor y la dejó con Hanna al ver que ya se había despertado. Volvió unos segundos después.

-Estas mierdas son mierdas de las buenas-Jeff estaba inspeccionando una AK.

También habían cartucheras para algunas armas. Sasuke se unió a la conversación después de unos minutos.

Los minutos pasaron. Fue toda una suerte que Hans hubiera encontrado las armas en la bodega del avión.

-Listo-anunció Enmanuel- estamos a punto de llegar con los otros. Pero no hay espacio para aterrizar. Así que tendrán que bajar pos una cuerda en lo que el piloto aterriza en algún claro lo suficientemente grande.

-Yo los puedo bajar con mi don de uno a uno-se ofreció Sasuke.

Todos asintieron y en ese momento entraron Maggie y Andy a desayunar y luego de eso todos se alistaron para bajar a conocer a los otros. Se abrigaron un poco. El termostato del avión medía la temperatura del interior y la promedio del exterior. Sakura se encargó de abrigar lo suficientemente bien a Lía, para que no pasara frio.

La niña le hizo una figurita de nieve como agradecimiento. La chica se fue a terminar de alistar a su cuarto. Sasuke se estaba poniendo un abrigo cuando ella entró.

-Hay una pregunta que te quiero a hacer-curiosa, la chica se giró- Cuando niña ¿Qué querías ser cuando grande?

-Fácil, escritora. Quería ser como Stephanie Meyer o algo así. Sigo queriéndolo-

-y lo serás-

-_lo dudo_-pensó ella

-Lo serás-reafirmó.

Ella le sonrió. Dudaba mucho que hubiera un _después. _Pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

Se arregló un poco el pelo y se puso un grueso abrigo. Siempre tuvo la mala suerte de ser friolenta. Vio algunas cabañas acercándose y se abrazó a Sasuke. Andy cargaba a Lía. Cuando el avión aligeró y la puerta se abrió, Sasuke los bajó uno a uno, para bajar al final con Sakura.

Frente a las cabañas, había un niño más o menos de la edad de Lía. Gritó cuando los vio y salió corriendo.

Todos se extrañaron. Después, el mismo chico que Sakura había visto en la video llamada se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡Por fin llegan! ¡Los estábamos esperando!-les hizo una seña con la mano para que caminaran con él.

Sakura se adelantó un poco, quedando al lado del chico.

-Hola- le sonrió él- estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte personalmente.

-Yo también, Finn.

-Te voy a presentar a todos. ¡Estarán muy felices de verte!

Desde luego. Todos eran muy amables. Habían siete de ellos, Zhetas.

-Ellos son Jaison, Grace, Alice, Andrés y Blueyes, le pusimos así por el color de sus ojos, nunca tuvo nombre-eso le recordó que Sasuke tampoco tuvo nombre cuando trabajaba con ellos. ¿Aquella chica también había trabajado para el proyecto?- y aquel amargado es John. ¡Hey John!-llamó a un chico de unos doce años, que estaba apartado de todos, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gruñó con voz fuerte.

-¡Bah! Tú te lo pierdes.

Después de un rato, Enmanuel volvió solo, diciendo que el piloto se iba a quedar para verificar una de las turbinas del motor.

Conversaron bastante. Grace y Alice eran de la edad de Hanna, así que se llevaron bastante bien. La verdad, todos se hicieron. Solo faltaba alguien, John.

Sakura se le acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. El chico se encontraba tirando piedras a un pequeño estanque de agua clara. Al parecer, había llovido en esos días.

-Hola-

John dio un ligero salto, frunció el ceño y se giró como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

-Me llamo Sakura-insistió.

-Lo sé-

-¿Me muestras tu don?-

-¿para qué? No creo que lo quieras ver-susurró.

-Venga-le sonrió

-ok. Pero aléjate de mí-

Extrañada ella lo hizo. Se separó unos cuantos metros del niño y sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

Se miró las manos, y chispas saltaban entre cada dedo. Un calor horrible se apoderó de su cuerpo, y se quitó el abrigo lo más rápido que pudo, quedando solo con una fina blusa roja. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y el fino césped que la rodeaba se secó. En el agua del charco se veía el magnetismo de la energía.

-¡John!-escuchó que alguien gritaba- ¡Maldita sea, detente! ¡Ella no es igual que los otros!

John apartó la mirada y entonces el suplicio de Sakura paró. Respiró hondo tres y cuatro veces. Sasuke se puso delante de ella, y le pasó el abrigo que ella había tirado por los hombros. Nadie se le acercaba, hasta que Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a los demás.

-¿¡Qué te crees que hacías!?-le gruñó Jaison.

-¡No sabía que se iba a poner así!-se defendió el chico- ¡No sabía que se descontrolaría tanto! ¡A los demás no les pasa igual!

-¡Pero tú sabes que ella no es igual a los demás!-le regañó Grace.

-¡Pero no sabía-

-¡Parad ya!-alzó la voz Finn y todos se quedaron cayados.

John corrió hasta adentrarse en el bosque que le rodeaba. Varias voces lo llamaron, pero el chico no se giró.

Sakura se levantó y se puso bien el abrigo, para correr detrás del chico. Hizo lo mismo que el chico y a pesar de que voces la llamaban no se giró. Corrió hasta encontrarse con el niño pateando el suelo, y se quedó escondida cuando lo escuchó gritar a una persona invisible.

-¡Me lo quitas todo!-dijo casi en un sollozo-¡Me la quitaste a ella! ¡Me quitaste a papá! ¿¡Por qué no me llevas a mí!?-y rompió a llorar, pero continuó reclamando.

-¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-bajó la cabeza-…llévame con ellos…¡LLEVAME CON MAMA!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura salió de donde estaba, y abrazó al chico. John se resistió, tratando de zafarse de ella. Odiaba que lo vieran como un débil inútil. Luego de algunos intentos, simplemente alzó los brazos para abrazar a Sakura más cerca de sí y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Entre los sollozos del niño, la chica escuchó algunos pasos.

-_aléjalos de aquí_- susurró en su mente ella, para Sasuke, por si se encontraba entre ellos.

Al parecer así era, porque los pasos le hicieron cada vez más lejanos, hasta que no se escucharon. Se quedó alrededor de treinta minutos abrazando al chico, que se aferraba con fuerza a ella. Le besó el lacio pelo y él suspiró.

-Lamento lo que pasó antes-respiró hondo, más calmado.

-Hey, está bien-le susurró.

-No… le digas a nadie sobre esto-pidió sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió. Según la información, el niño había perdido a sus padres. A tan temprana edad, eso era algo horroroso. Besó otra vez la cabeza del John y el niño la abrazó con más fuerza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al niño, y se sorbió la nariz.

-Sakura…-

-¿si?-

El chico bajó la voz hasta que fue solo un susurro.

-¿Querrías ser mi mamá en secreto?-

La chica se quedó impactada. El niño que hace unos segundos parecía que la odiaba, le estaba pidiendo que fuera su _"mamá en secreto."_

Ella solo sonrió con ternura. Se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla.

_-Seré tu mamá en secreto-_

-_gracias… mamá_-

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y tomados de las manos, volvieron con los otros.

Todos sonrieron al ver al niño tan cariñosamente con Sakura.

Arreglaron sus cosas y recogieron algunas ropas.

Con Enmanuel de cabecilla, fueron hacia donde estaba el avión. John nunca soltó la mano de la chica, y Sasuke sonrió leyéndole la mente a ella. Ya él sabía todo, y con esa hermosa sonrisa, vio que él no estaba enfadado. Todo lo contrario, estaba feliz.

Ahora, la realidad. A prepararse para el _enfrentamiento. _A rescatar a Dylan y a los otros.

De la mano de John y Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo iba a hacer. Ella iba a luchar, y a ganar. Perder no estaba dentro de sus opciones.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por esperar a este capi. Debido a mi escuela y mi trabajo, no podré actualizar seguido._

_Gracias todos los que me dejaron reviews:_

_MayLy: Me alegra que te guste tanto. Gracias por comentar :D_

_Nightmares09: Aquí te dejo el otro capi. Me dices si te gusta. Salu2!_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Lo sé! Sasuke es tan tierno *w* Espero que este capi te haya gustado :)_

_Sakura Sayouri: Me alegra mucho que te guste ^.^ Me dejas saber si este capi te gusta. Yo amo a John *w* tengo muchas ideas con él. Cuídate. Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

El momento había llegado.

Sasuke fue a despertar a Sakura. No había podido dormir nada.

No había podido tener ninguna visión sobre nada, y eso le alertaba demasiado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… bloqueado.

Se agachó al lado de la cama donde descansaba la chica, presenciando su hermoso rostro sereno. Solo una cosa tenía clara: todo sería diferente después de que acabaran con la central del proyecto.

_Si lo hacían._

Suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.

Sakura despertó al sentir un magnífico rose en su rostro. Abrió los ojos parpadeando. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la seria mirada de Sasuke. Ella sabía que él no quería que ella fuera, pero nada podía hacer. Se apoyó en la cama para poder besarlo.

Ese beso estaba lleno de amor, angustia y desesperación.

Se separaron y él la abrazó.

-Estaré bien-

-sé lo que sientes cuando usas tu don. Prométeme que te cuidarás-

-voy a estar bien-

-¡promételo!-

-lo prometo-suspiró.

Sasuke se sintió un poco mejor. La chica se separó de él y entró al baño para arreglarse un poco.

Sasuke fue al comedor para buscar algo de comer. Entró con cuidado, los otros estaban durmiendo en colchonetas en el suelo. Cogió unas cuantas cosas y volvió a la habitación. Sakura se estaba poniendo un grueso abrigo encima de uno ligero. Puso las cosas de comer encima de la mesa al lado de la cama y le ayudó a terminar de ponérselo.

Sakura se giró y le sonrió.

-Hey. Prometo que estaré bien-

Entonces Sasuke sonrió.

Pasaron los minutos y todos se fueron despertando.

Intentando que nadie lo notara, John entró sigilosamente al cuarto de Sakura y se sonrojó al ver que ella estaba con Sasuke.

La chica al ver como el niño se había sonrojado por la presencia de Sasuke, decidió aligerar las cosas.

-Sasuke ¿puedes ir a buscarme agua en el comedor?

El chico asintió sonriendo. Estaba más que claro que él sabía que John quería privacidad con su "mamá en secreto"

Cuando se quedaron solos, la chica se acercó al niño y le besó la frente.

-¿ocurre algo?-John se sonrojó más.

-¿T-te puedo hacer una p-pregunta?- se retorció las manos con gesto nervioso.

-por supuesto-

-después de que…Mmm…eliminemos todo el proyecto y eso…. ¿Seguirás siendo mi mamá?

Sakura lo llevó hasta la cama y lo sentó, mientras se arrodillaba delante de él.

-cielo, cuando una persona es madre, nunca deja de serlo-

La realidad de las palabras la abrumaron. Ella siempre sería la madre de John. Eso la hacía feliz. Ahora tenía un motivo más para luchar.

Pero… ¿y si ella no volvía? El niño no podría soportar perder una madre otra vez.

John sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego ponerse con su normal actitud seria y salir del cuarto.

Pasó una hora y ya todos estaban listos. Con abrigos gruesos y armas enfundadas a la cintura. En lo que Sakura se recogía el cabello, Jeff se fumaba su último cigarro en la esquina del cuarto.

-si voy a lo luchar, voy a luchar contento-había dicho.

Blueyes estaba bastante seria, quizás demasiado, pero Sakura pensó que ella era así. Todos iban a luchar, a excepción del piloto y Lía, que la habían encerrado en un cuarto para que no se le ocurriera seguirlos o congelar al piloto para escapar. Bajaron poco a poco y Sasuke los llevó al suelo con su don. El avión voló hasta perderse entre las nubes. Ellos se quedaron bordeando Colorado. El día era feo; con nubes negras y grises y un viento helado.

Gracias a la visión de Jeff, vieron por donde estaba el claro y cuán lejos quedaba la base.

Sigilosamente, casi como si fueran invisibles, se acercaron. Pero no demasiado como para que las cámaras de alta calidad los captaran.

Se agacharon y Sasuke dio las órdenes.

-Hay solo dos puertas. Una es a automática de adentro hacia fuera, la otra es por medio de la computadora central. Alice, Jeff, Hans, Andy, Margaret, Jaison y Sakura irán conmigo por la puerta trasera. Los otros, vayan por la automática y destrúyanla. La base está ubicada por salas. Nos veremos en la sala número diez.

Suspiró.

-Hay más de 200 soldados, además de los creadores y los Zhetas. Esto no va a ser fácil. Última oportunidad: ¿todos lucharán?

Andy suspiró y Hans le dio un codazo.

-Bien-

En lo que Sakura se iba, John se le arreguindó de la cintura y la aló hacia abajo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron.

Sasuke tomó la mano de la chica y la mitad del grupo se fue. Sakura estaba ligeramente preocupada por John, pero ahora no podía estar pensando en eso. Jeff los guiaba con su increíble vista, en la dirección en que las cámaras no los captaran.

Corrieron y se pegaron al metal de la base. Sakura trataba de controlar sus nervios para no perder el control de su don, pero eso era casi imposible.

-Sakura, necesito que utilices tu don para abrir la puerta-Sasuke estaba al lado de la puerta, mirándola.

La chica se acercó y dejó que sus emociones fluyeran cuando tocó la puerta. Esta se removió un poco y cuando ella retiró los dedos, las marcas se habían quedado en el metal, quemándolo. Con un duro golpe, Andy abrió la puerta mientras todos sacaban las armas y apuntaban. Sasuke y Sakura elevaron los escudos, lo suficientemente como para que las balas de ellos pasaran, pero para que las otras no entraran.

En la delantera iban Sasuke y Andy, con las armas apuntando en todas direcciones, buscando más peligro.

Habían ya algunos soldados muertos en el suelo.

Caminaron hacia dentro, Alice y Margaret a los costados de Sakura y Jaison y Hans detrás. Los nervios de Sakura iban destruyendo cada cosa electrónica a su paso y le dio gracias a Dios por no electrocutar a los chicos.

Se escucharon gemidos al fondo de un pasillo y el grupo se dirigió hacia allí. Se asomaron por la rendilla de una puerta y vieron algo asqueroso.

Había un niño encadenado a una pared, mientras personas con batas blancas le habría el vientre con algo parecido a un cuchillo.

Empujaron la puerta y entraron, disparando directamente a las cabezas de los _doctores_. El niño gritaba asustado, a pesar de algo que tenía cubriendo su boca. Parecía casi un _bozal. _De un golpe con su mano, Andy rompió las cadenas que le sostenían y lo cargó. Le retiraron eso que cubría su boca. El cuchillo no le había hecho una gran herida, pero si lo bastante profunda. El niño solo sonrió un poco, antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo y dejara de respirar.

Los ojos se le aguaron a las chicas, pero respiraron hondo y todos salieron de la habitación, dejando al niño, todavía sonriendo, tendido en el piso con la luz del techo parpadeando, hasta quedarse a oscuras.

Caminaron y Andy fue abriendo las puertas de golpe, para disparar a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro. Habían demasiados pasillos y decidieron separarse en grupos. Sasuke, Sakura, Andy y Jeff. Alice, Margaret, Jaison y Hans.

El grupo de Sasuke caminaba por un extenso pasillo, con las luces parpadeando. Se movían sigilosamente, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Entonces escucharon gemidos y caminaron directo a ellos.

Allí estaban, detrás de los barrotes, los Zhetas. Lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura. Había cumplido con su promesa. Todos jadearon cuando vieron a los chicos, y se acercaron.

-lo cumpliste- susurró una voz. La chica bajó la vista y vio a Dylan llorando de felicidad-sabía que volverías.

La emoción de Sakura fue tan grande, que comenzó a llorar y los barrotes se retorcieron.

-¡Agáchense!-gritaron Sasuke y Andy, que se agacharon arrastrando condigo a Jeff, al mismo tiempo que los barrotes salían disparados en todas direcciones haciendo temblar a Sakura, que se mantenía en pie.

Se levantaron poco a poco, y pudo reconocer el rostro de la mujer con la que había hablado. Más extraño aun, fue reconocer el rostro del hombre que no confiaba en ella, sonriéndole tímidamente.

-lo siento-

Ella sonrió y asintió. Dylan la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sollozando.

Todos poco a poco fueron saliendo de donde estaban. Se les notaba la felicidad en sus rostros.

-Escuchan-llamó la atención Jeff- se que ahora están muy felices por estar fuera de allí y esas mierdas. Pero ahora comienza la parte más difícil. Gente se esa debe estar viniendo hacia aquí. Así que son libres de usar sus dones contra ellos.

-tenemos que llegar a la sala 10, con el menor número de bajas posibles. Contamos con ustedes.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda. Sasuke se detuvo de repente, con los ojos idos y las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡_NO_!-gritó y empujó a Sakura contra la pared, mientras una bomba de humo caía justo donde antes estaba ella, y los impulsó a todos hacia atrás.

Sakura gimió cuando sintió una presión en el pecho. Las hondas de la bomba la habían hecho pegarse más contra la pared y le aplastó el pecho. Tosió y tosió, hasta dañarse la garganta y comenzar a escupir sangre. Respiró y trató se ver entre la nube de humo que la rodeaba. Era imposible. Solo veía algunas sombras, y cuando caminaba hacia ellas, estas se desvanecían. Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó. Una mano se posó en su hombro y ella saltó.

-Tranquila, preciosa-la voz de Jeff sonaba tranquilizadora, como si temiera que ella fuera con todo su don sobre él.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Estamos bien-se giró y vio a Sasuke cargando a Dylan-Tenemos que llegar a la sala 10 lo más rápido posible. Asintieron y corrieron.

Estaban en la sala 3. Bombas seguían cayendo y Sakura levantó su escudo. Ya Sasuke tenía suficiente tratando de desviarlas. Eran demasiadas bombas.

Unas cuantas cayeron sobre el escudo, haciendo que a Sakura se le aguaran los ojos y le doliera la cabeza. Jadeo y apretó los dientes. Maldición. No podía aguantar más.

-Resiste-habló Sasuke, leyendo las emociones de la chica.

Ella se auto-convenció que no debía rendirse ahora. Tenía que aguantar. No lo iba a echar todo por la borda ahora que al menos habían liberado a los otros. Frunció el ceño concentrándose y las cámaras explotaron.

Andy cargaba con una mujer herida sobre su espalda y ella se aferraba a los hombros de él. El chico llevaba su arma en la mano libre, sujetando una pierna de la mujer con la otra.

Corrieron hasta pasar la sala 7 cuando otra bomba cayó sobre el escudo. Pero no fue solo eso; esta vez, la bomba no era de humo y fue directamente encima de la cabeza de Sakura, sobre el escudo.

Ella cayó al suelo con un grito que no pudo escuchar. Los oídos le sangraban y tenía la vista borrosa. Le costaba respirar y tenía los parpados pesados.

-Sakura…-escuchó un susurro distorsionado. Trató de concentrarse, pero a su cerebro le costaba reaccionar.

-Sakura-ahora el sonido era más claro.

-Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…. ¡Sakura!

Respiró hondo de repente y comenzó a toser sangre. Se levantó como pudo con ayuda de Sasuke, que había bajado a Dylan.

-Cariño, resiste. Ya falta poco, Sakura. Te prometo todo estará bien y, cuando acabemos con esto, te compraré una casa en una isla apartada. Solo para nosotros. Tendremos un perro y todo lo que quieras-

-Mas te vale que sea un perro lindo-amenazó ella, tratando de correr con sus torpes pies. Sasuke la llevaba del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala 10 las puertas se cerraron y no se abrieron más. Los otros chicos ya estaban allí.

-¡Sakura, mira esto!-gritó Hanna alzando sus manos.

En sus manos había _algo. _Era como una mota de pelusas color rosa claro. Con enormes ojos y una tierna boquita. También tenía una colita de pelos azul claro. Las extremidades eran como las de un ratón. Pero definitivamente esa era la cosita más linda que había visto.

Eso gimió cuando vio a Sakura y unas diminutas alas se alzaron en su espalda. Voló hasta el hombro de la chica y allí se acurrucó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, dentro de su abrigo.

-_Ellos_ los llaman Blips. Son otros de sus experimentos-explicó Sasuke.

-¿Hay más?-jadeó Sakura.

Finn y Enmanuel alzaron dos bolsas que se movían.

-A pesar de ser experimentos, ellos tienen sentimientos y emociones. No sienten afecto hacia otros fácilmente, a menos de que los hayan creado juntos. Y casi nunca sienten afecto por un humano.

-Pues ese parece muy afectuoso-era la voz de John. Sakura le sonrió y el niño de devolvió la sonrisa llena de orgullo como diciendo: _"¿viste? Se cuidarme a mí solo. ¡Soy todo un hombre!"_

Se prepararon y Sakura pegó sus manos a la puerta, haciendo que la energía entrara y esta le alzara de golpe. Sonrió nerviosamente y miró al pequeño Blip acurrucado en la curva de su hueso. Se cerró más el abrigo.

Caminaron cautelosamente, con las armas alzadas. John tenía el ceño fruncido al ver como Dylan caminaba junto a Sakura.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala 22. No se escuchaba nada y ellos trataron de ser lo más silenciosos posibles.

-¿Cuántas salas son?-preguntó Sakura suavemente, solo para Sasuke.

-treinta-

Llegaron a la sala 28, cuando los disparos comenzaron. No tuvieron tiempo suficiente a levantar los escudos, cuando una bala atravesó el costado de Hanna y otra la frente de Grace.

Alice gritó al ver a Grace caer contra el piso en un golpe sordo. Trató de acercarse, pero Jaison la tomó del abdomen y la arrastró. Tenían que salir de ese mundo de balas. Hanna estaba apoyada en Margaret, tratando de correr torpemente.

Las balas resonantes contra el escudo que Sakura tenía alzado le daban un horrible dolor en la cabeza. Bajó el escudo unos segundos, pero vio como a Sasuke una bala le entraba por el centro del pecho, de lado a lado. Transpasándolo.

Fue como si perdiera el conocimiento. Ya no veía nada.

Rojo. Eso era lo que veía. Una bomba cayó cerca de ella, alborotándole el cabello.

Gritó y cayó de rodillas. Las luces explotaron y las balas fueron de punta hacia el techo, resonando. Todos corrieron hacia la salida, incluso el Blip que tenía dentro de su abrigo.

Las hondas de energía se veían en las paredes de metal.

Era como una película de terror.

Todo el pasillo oscuro, con el magnetismo de energía en las paredes. Sakura, arrodillada en el suelo con los cabellos levemente alzados y los brazos flácidos a cada lado del su cuerpo.

Sasuke entró corriendo y tomó los hombros de la chica.

-Cielo, estoy bien. Todo está bien. Sakura, cielo. Mírame-rogó con la voz sofocada.

Ella lo miró con los ojos húmedos. Él le sonrió. Ella se fue relajando. Sabía que Sasuke le decía palabras de cariño, pero ella ya no podía escucharlo. Solo podía sentir el latido de su corazón, que iba cada vez más lento.

Sasuke se desesperó al sentir como la vida de ella se iba. Había utilizado demasiado su don. Su poder la había consumido.

-¡Sakura! ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Tienes que vivir!- gritaba zarandeándola.

Ella no lo escuchaba. De sus oídos salía sangre y de su nariz también. Al menos había cumplido su promesa.

-Te amo- articuló en sus labios o dijo. No estaba muy segura.

El se desesperó más y cargó con ella, sacándola de allí. Se forzó a sí mismo a tener una visión de donde estaba el avión, y lo vio un poco más allá de los bordes de Colorado. En un claro.

Se elevó en el aire con fuerza y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vas a vivir… vas a vivir… vas a vivir…vas a vivir…-se repetía una y otra vez- no te puedes ir. John te necesita, no aguantaría perder a una madre dos veces. Dylan te necesita, Lía te necesita... _yo te necesito._

Sakura le acarició la mejilla y después todo fue _paz. _Los párpados se le cerraron, incluso cuando ella trataba de impedirlo.

_Y después todo fue negro y no pudo sentir como las lágrimas de Sasuke caían en su rostro._

_Al fin tenía paz._

* * *

_Gracias a todos por esperar por este capítulo. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Me alegro que te gusten ^^. Espero que no te haya desepcionado. Me dejas saber si te gusta ;)_

_Sakura Sayouri: Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de "madre en secreto" y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lamento la demora ^^._


	8. Chapter 8

El avión estaba flotando entre las grises nubes. Todo estaba en silencio, con excepción del ligero ruido de las turbinas.

Todos tenían los rostros tristes. Se les notaba en cada fracción, el cansancio que poseían.

En la más grande habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama donde yacía Sakura.

Blueyes se había ofrecido para curarle. Ella sabía muchos remedios y dijo que hace un tiempo había estudiado medicina. Habían tomado el enorme botiquín del avión para curarla.

Sasuke había usado su don de curación para al menos, tratar de aligerar el daño.

Sakura estaba desnuda, cubierta por una fina sábana, con un suero en la mano izquierda y una máscara de oxígeno. Tenía una venda en el brazo izquierdo y unos pequeños algodones en los oídos.

A cada rato, Blueyes le tomaba la temperatura y le revisaba el suero.

El chico no despegaba los ojos de Sakura. Se sentía inútil. La persona a la que había amado tanto tiempo estaba completamente inmóvil sobre una cama. Se sentía frustrado.

Por otro lado, la chica en la cama no sentía nada. Era como si estuviera entre el cielo y el infierno. En un lugar donde nada se siente. Pero ella presentía que algo estaba mal.

Le mandó una orden a sus pulmones para que el aire entrara más en ellos.

-¿Sakura?-una melodiosa voz sonó lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella tuviera el impulso de girar la cabeza. Pero no pudo.

Un sonido ahogado y carrasposo salió de su garganta. Algo parecido a un sollozo.

-¿Cariño? ¿Me puedes escuchar?- algo tomó su mano.

-Sakura- escuchó la voz de una mujer- ¿puedes apretar mi mano?

Lo intentó. Por Dios que lo intentó, pero solo pudo mover un dedo.

-Eso es un avance-dijo la mujer con un suspiro-¿puedes abrir los ojos?

Por mucho que trató, tampoco pudo.

-Supongo que eso debería ser suficiente.

La mano de la chica se retiró de la de Sakura, para ser remplazada por otra más grande y cálida.

-Estamos bien, cielo- _Sasuke. _Ella levantó un poco el costado de un labio, intentando sonreír.

_¿En serio estaban bien?_

-Si, cariño. Dios, no sabes lo asustado que estuve todo este tiempo. Vas a estar bien. Blueyes te está atendiendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida?

-Llevas tres días inconciente. Jeff decidió que nos podríamos quedar en Argentina por algún tiempo. Allí podremos tener una nueva casa rodante. Y los otros se puedes ir a vivir donde quieran. Sacaré lo que resta de dinero para distribuirlo.

Ella suspiró. Nunca había ido a Argentina. Otra nueva experiencia.

Sasuke sonrió. Tenía otra cosa que decirle, pero no quería que ella se perturbara. Prefirió dejarla descansar, hasta que se mejorara.

Sakura se concentró un poco. Un poco más, un poco más; y abrió los ojos.

Le ardía la vista, la iluminación del lugar la cegó por un instante. Sasuke gruñó de felicidad al ver que tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir los párpados.

-Despacio, cariño. Tu visión tiene que ir acostumbrándose-

_No me digas._

Volvió a abrir los ojos, parpadeando. Le costó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue el hermoso y sexy rostro de Sasuke.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-le besó la frente.

-_Quiero quitarme esto_-pensó para él.

-¿Segura?-

-Segura-

-¿Segura, segura?-

-Acaba de quitársela-la voz de Blueyes resonó y Sakura se sorprendió de que se había olvidado de que ella estaba en la habitación.

Blueyes se despegó de la pared donde estaba recostada y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Voy a buscar algo de líquido para Sakura-

Sakura no sintió nada, hasta que escuchó la frase de la chica. Un ardor horrible le recorrió toda la garganta y el estómago se le apretó. Un jadeo salió de sus labios y gruñó, raspándose la garganta.

Sasuke le besó la mejilla.

La chica trató de calmarse. De nada servía desesperarse. En cambio, empezó a verificar que músculos le dolían. Todo estaba bien, a no ser los pies. Le dolían a horrores cuando los movía. No entendía por qué, ni en que momento se los había lastimado, pero casi no podía mover ni los dedos.

Blueyes volvió con un vaso de agua y un absorbente. Sasuke se la dio a beber delicadamente y ella suspiró de placer.

-Todos estamos bien… bueno, casi todos- él bajó la vista, con gesto culpable- Grace ya no está con nosotros…-

Sakura suspiró, recordando.

Un momento, ¿y Dylan? ¿Y John? ¿Y su pequeño Blip?

-Todos ellos están bien. Hanna se a encargado de cuidar s tu Blip, y a el suyo propio-

-_Quiero levantarme_-

-Estás muy débil. Debes descansar un poco más-

-_Tengo el cuerpo acalambrado. Necesito estirarme_-

Sasuke se giró hacia Blueyes.

-¿Crees que esté preparada para levantarse?- Sakura pudo notar que la cara de Sasuke estaba ansiosa, como si rogara porque Blueyes le dijera "No".

-La verdad, creo que sí debe pararse. Las articulaciones deben molestarle por estar tan inmóvil. Necesita ejercitar los músculos y sobre todo, las cuerdas vocales-dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de rendición y retiró delicadamente la máscara de oxigeno y las agujas de sus brazos. Y destapó su desnudo cuerpo.

El rostro de ella flameaba. Sasuke sonrió y la arregló un poco para que quedara sentada. Fue a una esquina del cuarto y sacó una ropa ligera.

Con ayuda de la poca fuerza de sus brazos, Sakura los alzó para que la fina blusa entrara y le cayera ancha por el cuerpo. Sasuke se encargó de ponerle unas bragas y unos finos y cortos shorts y después le besó la frente.

-no es la primera vez-

La chica sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Se agarró de los brazos de Sasuke cuando este la tomó de la cintura. Gracias a Dios su cuello pudo sostener el peso de su cabeza y su espalda quedó recta. Los pies le colgaron por el borde de la cama. Se arrastró un poco, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el frío piso, se hizo hacia atrás siseando.

Los siguientes treinta minutos lo pasaron contando cosas. Sasuke desenredó su cabello con ligeros trazos largos, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo en la cabaña del bosque.

De un momento a otro, John, Dylan y Lía entraron corriendo al cuarto, con el Blip flotando a sus espaldas. Los tres se agarraron de las piernas de ella y lloraron.

Todos la habían extrañado. Habían tenido mucho miedo. El pequeño Blip voló hasta posarse en el cuello de Sakura y se restregó contra su mejilla, feliz de sentir el aroma de su dueña.

John fue el primero en separarse y limpiarse las lágrimas, como si intentara mantener la compostura, o quizás intentando no parecer débil delante de su madre. Ella era fuerte, él también debía hacerlo.

Sasuke salió silenciosamente del cuarto, dándole espacio a Sakura con los niños.

Los niños treparon en la cama. Dylan y John a cada lado de Sakura y Lía acomodada entre las piernas de ella. Comenzó a articular palabras con ellos, hasta que fue capaz de formar una oración coherente, aunque fuera a duras penas.

Le hablaron de todo un poco, a excepción de John. El simplemente estaba acurrucado al lado de ella, de vez en cuando susurrándole que la había extrañado, o que estaba muy preocupado. El Blip solo emitía un bajo ronroneo algunas veces, como un gatito.

Le contaron que cada uno tenía un propio Blip y que algunos no habían podido sobrevivir desgraciadamente.

Entre palabras y palabras, Lía se quedó dormida. Dylan corrió a buscar a Sasuke para que la llevara a su cama, dejando a Sakura y a John solos.

-me tenías asustado-gruñó el niño haciendo un tierno mohín- no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-estoy bien-giró los ojos- ni te creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

El chico sonrió y la abrazó por el cuello, aplastando un poco al Blip.

-lo siento, Blip- se rió y besó la mejilla de Sakura.

Sasuke entró de la mano de Dylan y cargó a Lía, que tenía su dedo dentro de su boca inocentemente. El chico le sonrió y salió con todos los niños. Hanna entró dando saltos de alegría y arreguindádose del cuello de Sakura, casi ahorcándola, como si no la hubiera visto desde hace mil años.

-¡Dios, Sakura! ¡No sabes el susto que nos diste a todos!-estaba al borde del llanto- gracias a Dios estás bien… Gracias a Dios estás bien….

Alice entró después. No habían podido traer a Grace y la habían dado por muerta desde el momento en que la bala entró a su cuerpo. Sakura no tuvo tiempo para tener una buena relación con Grace, pero su pérdida le afectaba también. Hablaron un rato, poniendo al tanto a Sakura con todo lo que se había perdido.

Indiscutiblemente, Jeff sentía _algo_ hacia Margaret, pero el muy resabioso no parecía darse cuenta o era demasiado idiota para aceptarlo.

Hanna se sonrojó cuando comenzaron a hablar de Andy, y ahora fue el turno de las chicas saber, que ella sentía _algo_ hacia él. Pero prefirieron callar y reírse secretamente sus celos cuando Alice comenzó a elogiar la increíble fuerza del chico. Hanna estaba totalmente roja, como si le hubiesen tirado una bolsa de jugo de tomate encima.

Alice se retiró del cuarto en el mismo momento en que Sasuke entraba con una bandeja de comida. El chico se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja en una mesa, un poquito apartada. Luego fue a sentarse al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Sakura. Al ver como ellos se miraban, Hanna optó por retirarse también. Con una sonrisa picarona miró a Sakura y salió del cuarto. Todas estaban locas.

-Opino lo mismo- rió Sasuke.

El fue a tomar un plato hondo de la bandeja, que contenía un poco de sopa bastante caliente.

Sakura suspiró, por un momento disfrutando estar con el chico que quería, rodeada por el cariño de todos. Pero sabía que ahora las cosas se pondrían mucho peores. La verdadera lucha venía.

-No pienses en eso-Sasuke le besó la frente- y sigue disfrutando el momento.

Ella sonrió y se levantó un poco para que Sasuke la besara. Contento, el muchacho cumplió y fundió sus labios en un tierno beso. Y entonces…bueno….

Entonces el Blip chilló.

* * *

Gracias a todos por esperar a este capi. Digamos que no he tenido mucha inspiración y la "mitad de mi mente" (una gran amiga) al parecer está demasiado ocupada.

Nightmares09: Lamento haberte dejado así. Espero que te guste :)

MayLee: Me alegro mucho que te guste :) Saludos!

Sakura Sayouri: Siento la demora. Estoy pasando por una fase de "no inspiración" sé lo que quiero hacer, pero me da pereza escribirlo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Espero que te guste este capi. Sería incapaz de matar a la protagonista cuando no voy ni a la mitad del fic. Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Ya había pasado una semana. Sakura ya podía caminar un poco. Sasuke había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Hasta en las cosas más vergonzosas: la había ayudado a _bañarse_. La chica había estado roja hasta la punta de sus rosados cabellos. John estaba más cariñoso de lo habitual con todos, excepto con Dylan. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta de los enormes celos que el niño sentía cuando Dylan pasaba tiempo con Sakura. Sus ojos mandaban dagas afiladas cada vez que la chica le besaba la frente al niño.

Habían hecho una parada en un claro de un monte (o algo así) para que Sasuke pudiera acercarse a la ciudad y sacar el resto del dinero. Dentro de dos días dejarían a los chicos en Argentina con una suma pequeña de dinero, pero que les daría para sustentarse por lo menos dos meses.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que el día pasó. Los niños jugaban alegremente con los Blips y con el Ipod encendido, escuchando "Applause" de Lady Gaga. Dylan y Lía cantaban felices, John solo le hacía caricias a su Blip, que había nombrado "Pop".

La hora de la despedida vino, y fueron dejando a los muchachos en varios lugares de Argentina. Casi todos se quedaron allá, a excepción del hombre que había estado en la base del proyecto y que había creído que Sakura no podía salvarlos. Le había porfiado a todos de que él se iba a quedar, hasta que no dejó más remedio a nadie. Jeff y él se habían llevado bastante bien.

Dylan decidió quedarse con la mujer que Sakura había hablado cuando estaban entre los barrotes. Era muy feliz con ellos, y Sakura se puso feliz. No quería involucrar a niños en esa lucha de adultos. La despedida fue triste y emotiva. Se despidió del chico con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando John se despidió de Dylan con un ligero golpe en el hombro y le revolvió los cabellos. Se sonrieron y el Blip se fue junto con Dylan y sus nuevos padres.

Sakura estaba satisfecha. Había podido cumplir su promesa y había salvado a Dylan.

Ahora, la pregunta que todos llevaban en la mente: ¿Qué harían?

La verdad es que Sakura no había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si lograrían vencer la base del proyecto, pero lo habían hecho.

Se pasó toda la tarde pensando que hacer, mientras el avión dejaba a los demás. Simplemente tenía la mente en blanco y no creía seguir aguantando más despedidas.

Levantó su rostro para mirar el enorme reloj electrónico en la pared. Eran ya las nueve de la noche. Se había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de su Blip.

Sasuke entró despacio al cuarto, pensando que la chica estaba dormida, pero luego todos los pensamientos de ella le llenaron la mente y tuvo que bloquear su don para evitar perder la cordura.

Se acercó y apartó el Blip que dormía plácidamente en las manos de ella, para tomarlas en las suyas y mirarla con ternura.

-Tenemos pensado pasar unos tiempos en una casa rodante. Hans y Enmanuel van a intentar ubicar donde está la verdadera fuente de el Proyecto Géminis. Luego de eso, podemos ir y destruirla si unimos fuerzas con los chicos que dejamos. Varios se quedaron con nosotros, y uno de ellos nos puede tele transportar directamente con los chicos.

Sakura suspiró. Ella no quería que los chicos tuvieran que luchar.

-Y no lo arán- afirmó- los dejaremos con los que no quieran luchar en Argentina, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad-

Ella sonrió. Sasuke ya lo tenía todo planeado, como siempre.

Durmieron abrazados, tranquilamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

El piloto cambiaba su puesto de vez en cuando con Enmanuel y Finn, que sorpresivamente había sabido pilotear perfectamente.

-Sakura…-

-Rrrrrrgm…-

-Sakura…-

La chica abrió los ojos para ver el sonriente rostro de Sasuke. El estaba sentado, al lado de ella y ya vestido. Se veía tan hermoso.

Ella se echó hacia adelante para besarlo. Sasuke unió sus labios con los de Sakura de forma dulce y tierna, pero definitivamente eso no era lo que la chica quería.

Sakura lo tomó por la nuca para acercarlo más a ella. Indeciso, el chico se fue recostando encima de ella. Los labios fundidos como uno solo. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si hiciera siglos que no se besaran. Se necesitaban. Necesitaban tener sus pieles juntas.

El pecho de Sasuke apoyado en el de ella. Sus aromas unidos, como si estuviesen en un capullo. El cerquillo de ella ya no estaba tan corto, pero la hacía ver tan inocente… y eso volvía loco al chico.

Sakura pasó una pierna sobre una de Sasuke. El bajó los besos por su mejilla, su cuello hasta llevar al triángulo del abrigo. Con sus manos le acarició los costados y ella se arqueó. La chica lo tomó de los cabellos y lo aló para besarlo otra vez.

Unos golpes resonaron de la puerta, haciendo que ellos que ellos se separaran un poco, jadeando.

-Ignóralos-susurró ella y se acercó para besarlo otra vez.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez acompañados de sonidos del Blip.

Sasuke se levantó sonriendo y Sakura gruñó. Definitivamente el universo estaba en contra de ella.

Por la puerta entró Jeff, tosiendo un poco.

-Vamos a aterrizar dentro de unos treinta minutos. Así que preparen sus culos y tomen todo lo de ustedes. Andy y Hans están impacientes por robar su nueva casa-

Dicho esto salió del cuarto. Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura para ayudarla a acoplarse. Toman dos mochilas de montaña y comienzan a guardas sus cosas, a excepción de la que iban a usar. El Blips su cuela por el hueco de la blusa de la chica, entre sus senos y Sasuke gime. Sakura le da una sonrisa divertida mientras se pone unas botas bajas.

Se aparta el cerquillo del rostro para poder ver. Se peina un poco y se hace una trenza al lado.

De repente, le sorprende la semejanza que tiene su vida con la de _Katniss Everdeen_. Definitivamente, si fuera real, serían mejores amigas.

-No tengo ninguna duda- escucha decir a Sasuke al otro lado de la habitación.

Se ríe y cierra la mochila. Ya todo estaba dentro. Se estiró y bostezó.

-Vuelvo ahora- se dirigió a la puerta y fue hacia la habitación de John, que compartía con Lía y Hanna. Abre la puerta lentamente para ver a Hanna ayudando a Lía a guardar sus cosas, mientras que John ya lo tenía todo listo.

Saluda a todos y le da un beso en la mejilla al chico, que termina increíblemente colorado.

-¿Todo listo?-

-todo listo- del bolsillo de la camisa de él salió "Pop" y soltó un gritillo. El que estaba en la blusa de Sakura salió para dar volteretas alrededor del otro. Hanna se acercó para darle un enorme abrazo a Sakura y Lía se arreguindó de su pantalón. Ese era sus saludos de todos los días.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras salió rumbo al cuarto de Jeff. Tocó dos veces hasta que escuchó la voz de Margaret que le decía que entrara.

Con sutileza, abrió la puerta y se asomó. La mujer le sonrió cuando la vio entrar. En el cuarto solo estaban ellas dos.

Sakura se sentó en la cama perfectamente tendida y se apartó el pelo del rostro.

-¿Cómo va todo con Jeff?-preguntó directamente.

El rostro de Maggie flameaba. Tosió un poco y se giró, fingiendo buscar algo en la gaveta de la mesita de noche.

-¿A que te refieres?-se notaba su voz temblaba un poco.

-Tú sabes…-

Maggie negó con la cabeza.

Sakura bufó y se levantó.

-Apura las cosas y aprovecha el presente-dicho esto salió del cuarto, dejando a Margaret pensando en sus palabras.

Unos minutos después ya todos estaban listos. Sasuke usó su poder para bajarlos a todos.

Enmanuel y Sasuke cargaron las bolsas de Andy y Hans, para que fueran a "divertirse" robando una casa rodante. Alice no se despegaba de Hanna, Hanna no se despegaba de Sakura (al igual que John), Y Sakura no se despegaba de Sasuke. La situación era casi cómica. Se movía uno, se movían todos.

Se sentaron en unas rocas que habían y esperaron. Había un fresco olor a tierra mojada por todo el lugar, que indicaba que había llovido hace poco. Los Blip volaban felizmente, pero no se alejaban demasiado de ellos. El de Sakura se puso a comer hierba con su pequeña boca.

-No-le gruñó Sasuke.

El Blip hizo un sonidito como si llorara, y soltó las hierbas, volando hasta el regazo de Sakura.

-¿lo entiendes?-ella estaba asombrada.

-No es exactamente entender. Puedo sentir lo que él quiere o desea. Y, permíteme decirte, te quiere mucho- hizo una mueca- creo que estoy celoso.

-No tienes por qué- se acercó y lo besó.

-Wacala- se escuchó. Giraron el rostro y vieron a Lía y John con rostros de disgustos en sus caras.

Sakura se rió y les besó las coronillas.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que pasó una hora. No se sabía nada de los chicos. Se comenzaron a preocupar hasta que escucharon la canción de "La cucaracha, la cucaracha. Ya no puede caminar"

Andy y Hans se acercaban con una enorme casa rodante y con la música a todo volumen. Pitaron dos veces y, negando con la cabeza, todos se acercaron.

La casa rodante era espaciosa. Bastante espaciosa. Habían unos colchones inflables enrollados y tres literas. Una cocinita pequeña con un diminuto radio y una puerta para el baño. También habían bocinas, donde se escuchaba la música que tenía el reproductor al lado del chofer.

Se instalaron un poco mientras Andy manejaba contento.

-¿¡Qué les parece!?-gritó como un niño esperando que los padres estuviesen orgullosos de él.

-Nos ha costado un infierno robarlo. ¡A sido la emoción mas putamente perfecta!-

Todos se rieron de lo infantiles que se veían.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba a Sakura con fascinación. Ella era perfecta.

_Perfecta para mí._

Sonrió con diversión. Era asquerosamente afortunado por tenerla, y porque ella le quisiera. Era su estrella, su luz y pronto, muy pronto, sería su mujer.

Sasuke se internó en sus pensamientos, planificándolo todo. Ansiaba tenerla debajo de él. La deseaba. En la primera oportunidad, se lanzaría con todo. Solo le faltaba el momento.

Suspiró. La amaba tanto que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sakura se volteó a verlo cuando sintió su mirada en ella. Le sonrió le tiró un beso. Sasuke levantó la mano y cerró el puño, como si hubiera atrapado el beso. Se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y soltó una risa entre divertida y apenada, por el sensual espectáculo que le había a todos.

Si, definitivamente tenía que hacerla suya. Necesitaba lograr que ella se sonrojara, pero por un motivo más…interesante.

Tenía que hacerla suya, y rápido.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

Sakura Sayouri: Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior :) ya se acerca la parte que nos gusta a todas xD Gracias por leer!

Eli-uchiha-haruno: Me alegro que te guste y que la encuentres buena ^^.

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Espero que te haya gustado ^^. Se acerca una de las mejores partes!

_Nos leemos._


	10. Chapter 10

Habían dejado la casa rodante oculta (todo lo oculta que se pudo) entre los enormes árboles y fueron a por un lugar llamado "El palacio de la papa frita". Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y llenos de luces. El lugar no tenía mucha gente, pero un riquísimo solo salía de la parte trasera. Unieron tres mesas para que todos cupieran y tomaron asiento, ansiosos por comer. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura y Hanna se iba a sentar del otro lado, pero por la siniestra mirada que lanzó John, no le quedó de otra.

No eran un grupo chiquito: Finn, Enmanuel, Jeff, Margaret, John, Lía, Hanna, Hans, Andy, Alice, Blueyes, el quico de las rejas que había resultado llamarse William y dos chicos más. Bueno, una chica y un chico.

La chica tenía el cabello oscuro. Tanto, que a la luz del sol se le veía un poco morado. Con ojos tan claros que casi se veían blancos. Era menuda y pálida.

El chico tenía los ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo. Era delgado pero fuerte. Siempre andaba con capucha. Se veía misterioso.

Sakura tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué poderes tendrían?

Sasuke la atrajo por el brazo para hablarle al oído.

-Ella se llama Purple. Tiene 19 años y es hermana del chico. Ella puede atravesar cualquier material. El chico se llama Shoan. Tiene 25 años y puedes tele transportarse a cualquier lugar.

Sakura se sorprendió. Sasuke definitivamente era especial.

Les trajeron las cartas y cada uno escogió algo diferente. Sakura no sabía bien que elegir, así que Sasuke eligió por ella y también se encargó de que John eligiera. En lo que los pedidos llegaban, Jeff tosió un poco, llamando la atención de todos. Bajó el tono de voz.

-Ahora necesitamos saber dónde queda la base de toda esta mierda y atacarla. Bueno, primero hay que estudiarla muy bien. Hay que buscar una manera de encontrarla.

-Yo la puedo buscar mentalmente-se ofreció Sasuke.

-y si me concentro puedo sentir las hondas de energía y ver la dirección en que está- Sakura se apartó el pelo del rostro.

Jeff asintió y las tripas de John y Hans sonaron.

-Hay hambre-dijeron.

Todos se echaron a reír. La mujer volvió con unos enormes platos con carne, ensaladas, arroces y papas fritas. Después trajo dos enormes jarrones con zumo de limón y agua.

Comieron animados, contando cosas, y Sakura decidió que quería conocer a _Purple_. Se veía tímida. Solo susurraba cosas con su hermano. Su precioso pelo le quedaba tapándole un ojo y recordó a "Violeta" la de la película animada "Los Increíbles". Cuando la chica se levantó para ir al baño, Sakura la siguió y Sasuke se quedó negando con la cabeza, divertido.

Sakura siguió a Purple hasta entrar por la puerta que decía Damas.

-Hola- saludó cuando estuvo dentro.

-H-hola…-susurró.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- caminó hasta llegar al lado de ella, frente al enorme espejo. Ella ya sabía su nombre, pero supuso que la conversación debía ser "normal".

-P-purple- su rostro se coloreó.

-Encantada de conocerte-extendió su mano.

La chica la tomó con su menuda mano y la estrechó. Le miró con esos claros ojos y le sonrió un poco. Su rostro se transformó completamente. Se veía mucho más viva, como una niñita.

-Yo también-

Hablaron de unas cuantas cosas antes de salir del baño. Cuando Purple regresó al lado de su hermano, este levantó una ceja y sonrió mirándola. Ella solo le sonrió de vuelta.

Hanna se encargaba de darle la comida a Lía, y Sakura supervisaba que John no se comiera solo las papitas y dejara la carne en el plato. Jeff y William bromeaban de cosas y Andy, Finn, Enmanuel y Hans hablaban entre ellos de armas y cosas raras. Margaret hablaba tranquilamente con Alice, sobre comidas, lugares y otras cosas.

Todo estaba en paz, por ese momento.

Sakura pasó una gran parte del tiempo pensando. Tenía que sobrevivir. Por John y por Sasuke. No podía dejar al niño solo. Casi lo hace, pero eso no iba a ocurrir otra vez.

Ella nunca tuvo amigos, solo uno o dos a lo largo de su vida. Cuando descubrió su don y lo destructivo que era, decidió que lo mejor era estar sola. Su familia desde que descubrió como era ella, la había apartado. Su padre simplemente decía que no era su hija, pero su madre trataba de persuadirlo diciendo que eso no era culpa de la niña. Hasta que ambos murieron.

-No pienses en eso-le susurró Sasuke contra su frente y luego la besó.

Ella se encogió. Algo andaba mal. Le zumbaban los oídos y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Gimió fuertemente y todos dirigieron su vista hacia ella, preocupados. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y cayó de la silla. El dolor era tan fuerte que su poder se descontroló. Todos se alejaron de ella cuando Sasuke les gritó que salieran del lugar.

Sakura lloraba descontrolada. Era como si algo estuviera metiéndose dentro de su mente. Hondas de energía visible se dispararon de su cuerpo. Las luces explotaron y en la cocina explotaron las ollas. Todos corrieron fuera. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar su don para que no terminaran fritos todos los del lugar.

-_no te resistas_- susurró una voz en su mente.

-¿Sasuke?-ni siquiera ella misma pudo escucharse. Sintió a alguien acercarse.

Una risa seca le llenó la mente.

-_Esto no es necesario_-susurró con voz sedosa -_podemos hacer esto mucho más fácilmente_-

_Oh Dios, ¿ahora qué tenía que hacer?_

_-esta noche, sigue las hondas de energía-_

_No lo iba a hacer_

_-lo harás, a no ser que quieras poner en riesgo la vida de John y los otros Zhetas-_

Sakura gritó mientras las luces fuera del lugar explotaban. Sasuke la abrazó, poniendo el escudo para no dañarse.

-_nos vemos en la noche-_

-Sakura- la dulce voz de Sasuke inundó sus pensamientos- Sakura, vuelve. Nena, estoy aquí-

Le besó el cuello, calmándola. El dolor en la mente de ella se desvaneció. Respiró con lentitud, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Sakura bajó las manos de su cabeza y se giró para besar a Sasuke. Él le respondió el beso tenso por la preocupación. Era un beso rayando la desesperación.

-Sakura-se separó- ¿estás… estás bien?

Ella asintió y Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse. Por el pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera del lugar, las luces parpadeaban. Cuando salieron, todos se les tiraron encima, preocupados por lo sucedido.

-Chicos-habló Sasuke con voz calmada- Les responderemos después. Sakura y yo nos vamos a quedar en un hotel. Mañana temprano iremos a donde dejamos hoy la casa rodante.

Asintieron. Sakura miró la cara del preocupado John y sonrió. El pequeño sonrió en respuesta, pensando que todo se había solucionado.

Ella tuvo envidia de la inocencia y la ingenuidad del niño.

Sasuke la abrazó y comenzaron a caminar rápido, para que si los dueños del lugar volvían, no tuvieran que pagar los costos. Ahora debían ahorrar todo el dinero que tenían.

Caminaron durante un rato. Hasta que entraron a un pequeño hotel. Sasuke pagó e, ignorando las sugerencias de la mujer, llevó a Sakura hasta la habitación que marcaba el número al lado de la llave.

Abrió la puerta y la sentó en la cama. El se fue a buscar _algo _para cambiar un poco el olor del cuarto. Había un horroroso olor a humedad por todo el lugar. Abrió una de las gavetas, debajo del lavamanos del baño y se encontró con unas cuantas velas aromáticas. Tomó uno de los pequeños platillos y colocó la vela ahí. Una suave música sonaba desde una bocina en el techo. Era casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba. Volvió con la chica y la puso en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, para luego agacharse entre las piernas de Sakura, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. La acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Sakura trató de mantener su mente en blanco, muy consciente de que él podía leer su mente.

-Cielo…-

-No lo sé. Era como si algo me perforara la mente- negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Lo sentí. Todo está bien ahora-

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella.

-Era tan horrible. Me… fui. No podía controlar mi don. Destruí todo… Pude haberlos dañado. ¡Pudieron haber muerto!

Las luces de todo el lugar estallaron en un sonido sordo. Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó más fuerte. Sasuke la abrazó y fue al baño a buscar las otras velas. Las encendió y las puso de forma que alumbraran en la penumbra. Al menos así podría ver por donde caminaba. Cargó a Sakura y la acostó bien en la cama. Ella no paraba de llorar. Se acurrucó contra él como un gatito, y él le besaba el pelo, la frente y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ya pasó. No volverá a ocurrir. Yo te protegeré. Cariño, te amo-

-Sasuke... yo también te amo-

Le limpió las lágrimas y la besó con todo el amor que sentía. Ella le devolvió el beso, pero con más énfasis. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

Sasuke rodó para quedar encima de ella y la comenzó a acariciar por la cintura, mientras la chica le tomaba del cuello para atraerlo más. Gimió cuando las manos de él subieron un poco, hasta quedar debajo de los senos de ella.

-Sakura… no…-

-Por favor….-

-Cielo…-

-Por favor…-rogó y lo besó otra vez.

Sasuke gruñó. Definitivamente había perdido esa discusión. La comenzó a desvestir con cuidado. Le quitó la blusa y la lanzó a alguna parte del cuarto. Besó su cuello y la escuchó suspirar de placer.

-Si te hago daño…cualquier cosa…no dudes en detenerme- murmuró como pudo.

Ella asintió y un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios cuando el chico masajeó sus senos por encima del sostén, que poco más duró en su cuerpo. Con todo el torso de la chica descubierto, a Sasuke se le paró la respiración. El ya la había visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca se imaginó lo bella que se vería a la luz de las velas, debajo de él y gimiendo su nombre.

-Eres tan hermosa-

Ella no lo creía, pero no le discutió. Sus pantalones fue lo siguiente en ir al piso. Sasuke la acariciaba con manos expertas. Introdujo una mano por dentro de las diminutas bragas de la chica y dejó la mano en el triángulo de risos rosa. Exhaló el olor de excitación de la chica. Ni siquiera el olor a vainilla de las velas podía opacar su olor.

Sakura estaba entre lagunas de placer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se había quitado la ropa. Él le quitó las bragas despacio, quizás demasiado despacio. Ella estaba lista para él.

Se colocó encima de ella y le acarició todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sakura?-ella se obligó a abrir los ojos- Esto puede doler un poco.

Asintió y él la besó, tratando de distraerla.

Sintió una presión rápidamente se convirtió en escozor. Joder, eso _dolía_. Sasuke salió de ella y volvió a entrar, esta vez completamente.

Sakura contuvo un grito de dolor y el chico gruñó. Mientras a ella le dolía, a él le fascinaba. Ella era tan estrecha. Sus pliegues eran como los de una niña.

-Estoy bien…-levantó sus caderas para darle a entender que se moviera.

Gimiendo, Sasuke se balanceó.

Relámpagos de dispararon por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Era un placer increíble. Ahora mismo la tierra podía estallar, que ella ni siquiera lo notaría. Era simplemente delicioso. Sofocó sus gritos contra el cuello de él y le encajó las uñas en la espalda. Sasuke gruñó de placer, y se movió con más fuerza. Sasuke lamía su piel, volviéndola loca.

Hasta que se arquearon llegando al orgasmo. Sakura sintió que caía en un abismo. Era como estoy rodeada de estrellitas fugaces. Con un sonido sordo, Sasuke cayó encima de ella. Se levantó un poco para taparlos con las sábanas de la cama y le besó la frente mientras la abrazaba.

-Justo como tú querías-susurró ella-aunque no quizás de la forma adecuada.

-¿Qué?-

-Las velas, la musiquita…solo faltó el champan.

Sasuke se rió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Ella saboreó el sonido, temiendo que fuera la última vez que lo escuchara y le besó el pecho.

-Sasuke, mírame-él cumplió.

Ella guardó esa imagen en su mente. Su cabello alborotado, sus labios entre abiertos y húmedos por los besos compartidos antes.

-Te amo-

-Te amo, también-le besó la frente y le apartó el cabello de los ojos-trata de dormir.

En realidad, él fue el que durmió. Sakura no pudo dormir nada. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos de vez en cuando. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y sonrió cuando escuchó a Sasuke pronunciar su nombre en sueños. Se vistió y le pidió a la chica que les había dado la había dado la habitación un lápiz y una hoja. Volvió al cuarto y le dejó una nota a Sasuke.

"_Lo siento, por favor, no hagas de idiota y me sigas. Así solo te pondrías en peligro. Cuida a John y dile que lo siento. Ocúpate de mi Blip. De verdad lo siento. Te amo, Sasuke._

_Siempre tuya, _

_Sakura"_

Dejó la nota en la mesita de noche y le besó la frente a Sasuke.

-Sakura…-

Sonrió.

-Te amo Sasuke-

Entre sueños él sonrió.

-Yo más…-

Con suspiro tembloroso salió del hotel. Ya el sol se había ocultado. Había una honda de energía que era claramente notable para ella. Su don la impulsaba hacia donde tenía que ir.

-Bueno… es ahora o nunca-

Y se encaminó hacia donde su don la guiaba.

Solo esperaba que Sasuke no la siguiera cuando despertara. No soportaría ponerlo en peligro.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Tenía que usar su don para destruir a lo que sea que estuviera allí, sin importar nada.

Pero ella no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba.

* * *

Unas gracias especiales a mis queridísimos amigos, por querer participar en mi historia, Violeta(Purple) y Rubén (Shoan). Y gracias por levantarme el ánimo con sus grandiosas ideas.

A la que os interese, una amiga acaba de crear una página para lectores o escritores. Aquí les dejo el link, me dejan saber si desean administrar. Sakudos a todos y cuídense! ( www. /pages/ Cosas-de-escritoras /726357047382845?ref= hl) eliminad los espacios. Gracias!

Sakura Sayouri: Espero que te haya gustado ^^. Y con respecto a Orochimaru... es un secreto de escritora xD Lamentablemente, no puedo decir nada. Espero tu review!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Espero que te guste =D Me dejas saber!

Nightmares999: Gracias por tus review! Me dices si te gustó el capi.

MayLee: Tal y como pediste, aquí te dejo el capi. Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Caminó siguiendo las hondas de energía, sin saber que alguien la seguía.

En forma de un negro gato, Sasuke la seguía. Al parecer la chica había olvidado que él podía cambiar de forma.

Estaba triste y molesto, pero también trataba de comprenderla. Ella no quería que él se involucrara, pero él no quería que ella se involucrara, así que la siguió como su guardián fiel, viendo con sus felinos ojos a su alrededor, leyendo cualquier mente que estuviera cerca.

Sakura caminaba también alerta. No sabía a lo que se podría encontrar. La energía la guió a través de casas, por calles. Tropezaba varias veces, estaba todo muy oscuro. Atravesó un trillo, hasta llegar a un parque de niños. Los columpios se balanceaban un poco, debido al viento. El hierro chirriaba en la parte superior por el movimiento y el aire hacía sonidos raros entre las plantas. Una típica película de terror.

Y lo vio, allí, balaceándose en uno de los columpios frente a ella.

Era un chico, como de la edad de Hanna, con el cabello oscuro y la mirada penetrante. Tenía rostro de niño. Las cejas gruesas y unas grandes gafas, que le hacían ver sexy y misterioso.

Se balaceó una vez más, sonriendo. Luego arrastró los pies por el suelo, levantando polvo, hasta detenerse.

Sakura no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Estaba petrificada.

¿Ese era el chico malvado?

-_"No te guíes por las apariencias"- _sonó una voz conocida en su mente.

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás?-_ sonaba desesperada.

-_"Estoy detrás de ti. Creías que me podías ocultar lo que ocurría, pero no. Ahora, concéntrate"-_

Eso le recordó donde estaba.

El extraño se levantó y sonrió enormemente.

-Hola, Sakura. Es un placer conocerte al fin-dijo con voz de hombre potente. Todo en él contrastaba furiosamente.

Ella no contestó, se limitó solo a observarlo.

Él le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Siento que las cosas tengan que ser así. ¿Te digo la verdad? Tengo la esperanza de unirme a ustedes contra ellos. Me enviaron aquí para esto-

El cuerpo del chico se encogió y estiró. Su cabello cambió de color, fue más y más claro, y mucho más largo.

Sakura jadeó por la sorpresa. Justo delante de ella, estaba _ella_.

Una imagen de ella misma, una copia exacta. Cada marca, los ojos, el pelo, hasta la forma de los labios y las orejas. Hasta el diminuto lunar en el pecho. ¡Incluso la ropa era la misma!

Todo había cambiado, a excepción de las gafas.

-De verdad lo siento. Ellos... ellos me obligaron.

Miente.

-"_Espera"_-susurró Sasuke.

El se mantenía detrás de una casa de juegos de niños. Había algo raro con ese chico. El no estaba mintiendo. Se pensamiento, sus sensaciones, todo le indicaba que él decía la verdad.

-Mataron a mis padres, me obligaron a venir. Yo... yo no quería-suspiró con gesto cansado y pateó el suelo, alzando polvo-incluso, estoy solo ahora. Me dejaron solo. Sabían que era más seguro el que me mataras a mí, que el que yo te matara a ti.

Extendió sus manos y hondas de energía se vieron entre sus dedos, justo como con la verdaderas Sakura.

-Sois famosos, Sakura. Todos se preguntan quiénes fueron los que acabaron con una base del Proyecto Géminis. Tenía la esperanza de unirme a ustedes. Pero dadas las circunstancias… solo puedo hacer algo-

Sonrió tristemente y estiró los brazos.

-Mátame-

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Trató de pasar saliva y casi si atraganta en el intento.

_-¿Sasuke?-_

-"_Dame un segundo"_-

Sasuke trataba de encontrar algo en la mente del el chico. La más mínima debilidad de que estuviera mintiendo. Costaba creerlo, pero no lo hacía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

El sonrió y bajó las manos.

-Soy Robert-mencionó con un perfecto acento inglés- Es raro que lo preguntes, de todas formas me vas a matar.

_-"El no quiere hacerte daño, lo puedo sentir. Pero puede estarnos mintiendo"-_

_-¿Lo puedes sentir? ¿Le has leído la mente?-_

_-"Si, y no da indicios de estar mintiendo. Pero todavía no me fío de él"-_

_-Tú mismo acabas de decir que no da indicios de estar siendo deshonesto. Entonces, al menos tenemos que darle una oportunidad, aunque lo tengamos bajo vigilancia-_

Un gruñido de Sasuke llegó a su mente, pero se quedó callado.

-Te creo-susurró Sakura- no te voy a matar.

Robert, con la apariencia de Sakura, se veía sorprendido, consternado, como si tuviera una lucha con él mismo.

-Es imposible-sonrió- ¡te acabo de decir que me mandaron a matarte!

-¡No te exaltes!-casi gritó-ahora tienes mi don, deben controlarte o todo saldrá por los aires.

Rápidamente se transformó otra vez, volviendo a verse como era en verdad.

-¿no me vas a matar?-

-no-suspiró y volteó-puedes venir con nosotros…-

-¿Qué?-jadeó, incapaz de creerlo. ¿Acaso ella era idiota?

-Mantendremos vigilados cada uno de tus movimientos, así que si te intentas pasar de listo, no dudaremos al matarte-quiso saltar de alegría por lo potente que le había salido la voz. En su mente sintió la risa de Sasuke.

-¿hablas en serio?-

-Nunca bromearía con la seguridad de mis amigos- movió la cabeza apartándose el cabello de los ojos. Lo tenía erizado por el viento.

-prometo que no te arrepentirás-

Un gato negro se acercó a Sakura y se restregó contra su pierna.

_-"lo tendré vigilado"-_

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Tu eres el gato?-_

_-"Si ¿Preferirías que fuera otro?"-_

Ella sonrió y cargó al felino, que se retorció en sus pechos. Le acarició el lomo y se giró para sonreírle a Robert.

-Vamos-

-"_Tengo que ponerme algo de ropa. Hay que volver al hotel"-_

Ella asintió y le besó la peluda cabecita al gato.

-Tenemos que llegar a un lugar antes. Sasuke tiene que vestirse-comenzó a caminar.

-¿Sasuke?- levantó una ceja, confundido.

Ella señalo al gato.

-Te presento a Sasuke-ella sonrió aun más al ver la mirada incrédula del chico.

-¿Sasuke? ¡¿El único Zaroth del mundo?!

Ella se rió y asintió.

-Encantado de conocerte, Sasuke-dijo mirando al gato, fascinado.

Sasuke solo agachó la cabeza un poco y luego se volvió en retorcer en el regazo de la chica.

-Se ven muy cariñosos-

-El es mi…-la realidad la abrumó. ¿Qué eran Sasuke y ella?

_-Algo más que novios-_

-Somos algo más que novios-repitió en voz alta.

-Increíble, juntos hacen una pareja indestructible. Sakura, la Zhero más poderosa de todas, con un don enorme en su pequeño cuerpo y Sasuke, el único Zaroth del mundo, unidos combatiendo contra las fuerzas del mal.

Robert usó una entonación, que ya Sakura se imaginaba los fuegos artificiales detrás de ella, con llamas a los lados y la gente echándoles porras.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y salió del parque.

-A propósito ¿cómo hiciste las hondas de energía? ¿y como pudiste hablar conmigo mentalmente?-

Sasuke giró la cabeza, también interesado y curioso.

-En esos momentos estaba convertido en otras personas. Solo puedo usar sus dones por un tiempo y mientras esté convertido en ellos. Para lo de las hondas estaba convertido en ti.

Asintió, satisfecha con su respuesta y Sasuke ronroneó. Con pasos lentos y hablando un poco, llegaron al hotel. Sasuke entró escondido, bastante le había dolido cuando la dependienta lo encontró convertido y lo sacó de una patada en el trasero.

La dependienta miró mal a Sakura, que se coloreó enseguida.

_Dios, debe pensar que soy una puta._

Roja como una manzana, fue casi corriendo al cuarto. Robert la seguía con la cabeza un poco gacha, pero se le notaba un poco divertido por la situación.

Entraron y el Sakura puso el gato en suelo y se volteó. Robert también lo hizo, entendiendo la situación.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Sasuke se hubo vestido.

-Listo-murmuró con su voz varonil.

Sakura se giró apenada, se esperaba un gran regaño por haber tratado de ocultar sus pensamientos. Por mentirle, sabiendo que después de todo la situación en ese momento era estúpida.

Sasuke se acercó a ella a paso firme, olvidando completamente al chico que lo miraba como si fuera un Dios. Acarició la mejilla de Sakura con la punta de los dedos, y los bajó por toda la línea de su mandíbula, hasta quedar debajo de su barbilla, y la alzó.

-No estoy enojado… al menos no del todo. Pero me entristece que trataras de mentirme. Sabías que te estabas arriesgando demasiado. Era una estupidez.

Ella asintió y los ojos se le aguaron.

-No llores, cielo. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Asintiendo otra vez, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

-Ejem…-resonó la voz de Robert.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la apartó, posando su vista en el chico en la esquina del cuarto.

-Robert-

-Un placer conocerte Sasuke-repitió todavía asombrado-esto es… genial.

Sasuke sonrió y besó el cabello de Sakura.

-Vámonos de aquí- susurró.

Asintiendo, todos salieron. Le pagaron a la mujer y caminaron hasta donde debía estar la casa rodante.

-Vamos a estar un poco más apretados-murmuró pensativa.

Robert se detuvo y apretó los puños. Ambos se detuvieron también, extrañados.

-Solo… de verdad lo siento… es tan extraño seguir vivo… cuando piensas que ya era la hora de irse…no saben cuánto se los agradezco-tenía la voz entrecortada.

Sonrieron.

-Solo olvídalo-Sasuke se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-ahora no estás solo-le sonrió.

Los oscuros y atractivos ojos de Robert se aguaron, y rápidamente se los limpió por debajo de las gafas. Luego sonrió como lo haría un niño de 5 años al recibir un regalo.

Comenzaron a caminar otra vez. Esta vez hablando animadamente. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sakura se sentía exhausta. Tras el "trabajo físico" que había hecho con Sasuke, que no durmió ni un segundo, y todas las otras emociones, solo esperaba llegar consiente a la casa. Sasuke la sostuvo todo el tiempo de la cintura, sintiendo todo el cansancio de ella. Casi pudo haber muerto ese día. Pero gracias a Dios a Sasuke se le había ocurrido hacerse el dormido. El no estaba tan cansado, pero teniendo en cuenta lo sensible que era Sakura, no le extrañaba que estuviera así, tropezando con sus propios pies.

Robert parecía más animado, mirándolo todo. Observando como gentil pero firmemente Sasuke sostenía a Sakura.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que pudieron ver la casa rodante, al lado de un poste con una bombilla que alumbraba todo el lugar.

-¿Una casa rodante?-Robert alzó sus gruesas cejas- quién lo diría…

Cuando estaban cerca la puerta se abrió fuertemente y Jeff y William saltaron portando sus armas, apuntando al chico.

-¡No disparen!-chilló Sakura-él viene con nosotros.

-no lo creo-William le quitó el seguro al arma.

-¡Basta ya!- la bombilla del poste explotó en un sonido sordo y Sakura gimió-lo siento.

Todo había quedado oscuro, con excepción de la luz que salía de la casa, que tenía la puerta abierta.

-Ya, ya…-Jeff bajó el arma y miró a Robert con desconfianza. Luego su vista se dirigió a Sasuke- ¿podemos confiar en él?

Sasuke asintió y William retiró el arma.

-A la primera, vas a estar tres metros bajo tierra-gruño y entró a la casa rodante.

Jeff en cambio, le sonrió a Robert y siguió a William.

-Bueno…-Sakura se giró al chico, que parecía conmocionado-pudo haber sido peor-sonrió.

-Me esperaba algo peor- negó con la cabeza.

De pronto, desde dentro de la casa se escuchó la clara voz de Hans.

-¡Lo he encontrado!-chilló.

Todos entraron, cerrando la puerta. Hans estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado en uno de las literas con una laptop en las piernas. Escribía tan rápido que los dedos eran como dos sombras. Sus ojos miraban ansiosamente la pantalla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Sakura se acercó a Hans.

-¡Lo he encontrado!-repitió.

-No hace falta que lo repitas como una loro-Hanna se acercó, mirando con curiosidad a Robert, y se sentó al lado de Hans.

-¡Lo he encontrado!-

-¡Calla la puta boca, cabrón!- Jeff le gritó desde el baño.

Ande se sentó en la cama y Shoan se agachó al lado de Hanna, que se puso colorada ante ese gesto. Alice se acercó por el lado de Sakura, y Purple se arreguindó de ella. John y Lía jugaban con los Blips.

-¡Miren!-en la pantalla salió un cartel con unas palabras raras.

-Idiota- Andy le dio un manotazo en la cabeza- ¿Cómo mierda voy a entender el francés?

Hans movió los dedos con su increíble velocidad, por el teclado y el texto por fin se tradujo al inglés.

-¡He encontrado otra base!-

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras leían el cartel.

-¿Dónde cojones es "Ciego de Ávila"?-gruñó William, que se había acercado para leer también.

-Oh, no-Alice se golpeó la frente.

-¿Qué coño es eso? ¿Y dónde demonios está?

-En el centro de _Cuba_.

Un pitido salió de la pantalla.

-¡Joder, no!-Hans comenzó a escribir otra vez-joder, joder, joder.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alice.

-Se han dado cuenta de que he entrado en la información. ¡Maldición! Me acaban de sacar de la página…-bufó- está entrando una transmisión…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, en la pantalla apareció la cara de algo parecido a un hombre. La piel escamosa y verde. Sonrió mostrando dos colmillos. Su vista solo se fijaba en una persona.

-Al fin puedo verte de nuevo, _Sakura_…

* * *

_Rachel: Lamento lo de la otra historia, Rachel. Aunque creo que ya yo había dejado que los podían leer por Angelesoscuros13. No se los nombres de los libros reales (deben ser los mismos, pero con el nombre de otro chico) así que no te puedo dar ningún link. Así que solo me queda esperar que te guste esta historia. De todos modos, gracias por escribir._

_Sakura Sayouri: Yo había escrito que Sakura estaba intentando mantener su mente en blanco para que Sasuke no se enterara (ahí respondo tu respuesta :)) Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Saludos y cuídate!_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:Omg no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Es que la estoy escribiendo en ingles tambien y en otro lugar. En cerio muchas gracias!  
_

_MayLee: No te preocupes por lo de fb;) Para eso estamos. Y me alegro que te vaya gustando. Cuidate!_


	12. Chapter 12

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

El ser sonrió.

-Veo que estás bastante sorprendida-todo el tiempo habló mirándola, sin enfocar la vista en nadie más-debo admitir que yo soy el más sorprendido. Han podido entrar a una de las más secretas informaciones. Felicidades-su voz era extremadamente sedosa.

Sakura se estremeció internamente, pero no dijo nada. Había tanto silencio que hasta se podría escuchar una mosca volar.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-finalmente se dispuso a hablar.

-Mi pequeña Sakura, tan inocente e ingenua-sonrió, haciendo a sus colmillos brillar con la luz. Sasuke gruñó-¿no lo ves? ¡Cuánto poder podemos ganar con ustedes! No solo seríamos los dueños del mundo, ¡sino de todo el universo!

El estómago de ella dio un brinco del asco.

Los ojos del ser eran incluso más asquerosos que su piel. Tenían una doble capa de piel babosa, se cerraba un parpado en vertical y después otro en horizontal, para luego abrirlos otra vez.

Su mirada se dirigió a Robert.

-Vaya. Veo que al final nos traicionaste-

-Hijo de puta-gruñó.

-No nos rendiremos. No vamos a dejar que nos utilices-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-sonrió, abriendo más los ojos- Pero tengo una propuesta. Una vida sin problemas. Ustedes nos ayudan, y nosotros les dejamos tener una vida normal. ¿No te gustaría eso, cariño? ¿Una vida feliz en una casa, al lado de la persona que amas, con bebés correteando por el jardín?

A Sakura se le llenamos los ojos de agua por la furia. ¡Claro que quería!

-Pero ustedes seguirían secuestrando personas inocentes. Nada cambiaría-negó con la cabeza-sabes que se van a negar a ayudarte. Van a luchar. Vamos a luchar.

-Ya lo hemos pensado, preciosa, y créeme que ya tenemos una respuesta. Como estamos muy interesados en eso de los dones, pensamos que si no podemos obligarlos, o amenazarlos, yo personalmente los enviaré con mis científicos, para hacer experimentos hasta ser capaces de hacer a una persona con su mismo don. Después de todo, esto es el Proyecto Géminis.

-¿están locos? ¡Somos personas! ¡No somos objetos que puedan utilizar!-

Las luces de la casa parpadearon un par de veces. Sakura respiró hondo, mientras Sasuke se colocaba detrás de ella en una posición para poder ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-Wow, wow. Tranquila, preciosa-se rió. Algo se levantó a sus espaldas, una cola. Se balanceó de un lado al otro-pero te tengo dos advertencias-soltó una carcajada.

Todos fruncieron el seño. Sakura pudo sentir como Hans y Sasuke aguantaban la respiración.

-La primera, por la condición de Cuba, esa base es una de las más protegidas que tenemos. Y como sabemos que han podido acceder a la información, estamos enviando muchos más refuerzos hacia allá. Les pido que se refuerces, no es nada gracioso cuando la lucha es muy fácil.

Sakura asintió. Sasuke y Hanna suspiraron mientras Andy y Enmanuel gruñían.

-Y la segunda-sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Sus ojos parpadearon otra vez- ¡Huyan!

La conexión se cortó y unas sirenas sonaron cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¡Mierda!-gruñó Jeff desde la parte delantera.

-¡Joder, que nos han rastreado!-Hans se veía frenético. Lanzó la laptop a algún lugar de la habitación y se asomó por la puerta.

Ya se veían luces rojas.

-¡Acelera, joder!-gritó Andy.

La casa rodante aceleró de tal manera, que Hans casi se cae por la puerta, si no fuera porque Shoan lo agarró a tiempo.

John y Lía gritaron mientras los Blips chillaban.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-John se bajó como pudo de la litera.

-¡Nos encontraron!-

Los ojos del chico se aguaron. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón por verlo así y se acercó para abrazarlo. Intentó animarlo.

-Vamos a salir de esta. Antes lo hemos hecho. ¿Quién dice que ahora no?-

-¿Y quién dice que sí?-

Ella no sabía como responder a eso.

-¡Son más de 5 patrullas!-gritó William.

Hanna bajó a Lía de la litera y la abrazó. La niña lloraba incontrolablemente.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Enmanuel-vienen demasiado rápido. La casa rodante es demasiado grande para llevar más velocidad.

Sasuke respiró hondo y se acercó a besar a Sakura, tambaleando un poco por el movimiento de la casa.

-Te amo-

Ella lo miró confundida. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

-Andy-respiró otra vez y lo miró. El chico se volteó hacia él- abre la puerta.

-¿Pero-

-Ábrela-

Andy se dirigió a abrir la puerta, mientras Sasuke caminaba detrás.

Al abrir la puerta, un resplandor rojo entró, haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos.

Con una calma envidiable, se sentó allí, como si estuviera meditando.

John abrazó apretadamente la cintura de Sakura.

De repente la casa se tambaleó un poco. Todos cayeron sentados por el otro movimiento que siguió al primero.

Sasuke parecía una estatua. La puerta de la casa, estaba tan quieta como él a pesar de la velocidad. Súbitamente, la casa tomó mucha más velocidad.

Se tuvieron que aferrar a algo, para no rodar e irse contra la pared.

Sakura respiraba hondo. John estaba abrazado de ella y las emociones de la chica estaban por los aires. Controlaba su don todo lo que podía.

Un grito salió del baño. Era la voz de Blueyes, seguido por el sonido de algo cayendo. La puerta se abrió y salió con el cabello todo mojado. Se arreguindó del marco de la puerta.

El sonido de las sirenas fue disminuyendo y los chillidos de los Blips se fueron alzando.

Las luces rojas se perdieron de vista y las sirenas cesaron completamente. Sasuke soltó aire que llevaba retenido en sus pulmones. Comenzó a jadear. Sakura se acercó a él y John cerró la puerta.

-Sasuke…-lo miró preocupada.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y tosió.

-A salvo-

-grandísimo idiota-tenía ganas de golpearlo por tonto.

Jeff salió de la casa rodante cuando esta se detuvo, aunque él no hubiese presionado el freno. Con su increíble vista, vio las luces rojas que iban hacia ellos.

-¡Jesucristo!-entró otra vez y pisó el acelerador-¡todavía nos siguen~

Los chicos escucharon los gritos. Blueyes, Hanna y Purple parecían hermanas por la palidez de los rostros.

-Yo pued-

-¡No!-gritó Sakura antes de que Sasuke fuera a cometer otra estupidez. El frunció el ceño.

-Es la computadora-sonó la voz de Robert.

-Nos están rastreando por la computadora-corroboró Shoan.

Hans puso cara de perro mojado.

-P-pero mi computadora…-

-¡Bótala, idiota!-rugió Andy.

-P-pero-

¡Baam!

William había estrellado su arma contra la pantalla de la laptop y la volvió a estrellar contra la parte de abajo, rompiendo el disco duro.

-¡No!-Hans se arrodilló-mi baby.

-Ya te comprarás otra. Por ahora, tienes el Ipod de Sakura-Enmanuel palmeó su hombro.

Robert tomó la computadora y abrió la puerta, lanzándola por la calle.

-por si acaso-se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta.

El pequeño Blip de Sakura le dio una vuelta, y se posó en su cabeza.

-Sasuke…-la chica se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo recostó en la cama.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?-preguntó la dulce voz de la pequeña Lía.

-Solo está cansado-le respondió Alice, bajándola de sus brazos y besándole el pelo.

-Descansa, cariño-susurró y le besó los labios.

-Debemos descansar todos- Andy carraspeó la garganta-¡Jeff! ¡¿Ves algo?!

-¡Se han quedado muy atrás! ¡Estamos a salvo!-todos exhalaron del alivio.

Jeff también suspiró y se estiró.

-¡Oye!-Maggie le gruñó y le dio un manotazo en la mano, que le había dado en la cabeza.

-Venga ya, mujer-refunfuñó.

En la parte de atrás, los chicos abrieron los colchones y los tendieron por todo el piso. John no se separó de Sakura, así que ella arrastró un colchón para que durmieran juntos.

En otra circunstancia, John hubiera estado rojo como un tomate, pero después de esa persecución, no le importaba para nada.

Sasuke se giró. La chica había puesto el colchón al lado de la litera donde él se había acostado.

La miró con ojos cariñosos, mientras el Blip seguía en la cabeza de ella y Sakura le hacía mimos en el pelo a John, que se había quedado dormido inmediatamente.

-Te amo-articuló.

-Yo más-respondió.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida, pero la despertó la voz de Purple, que hablaba con Robert en susurros.

-Me alegra que ahora estés con nosotros-la voz de ella sonaba tímida.

-yo también-él suspiró-ni por un segundo pensé que Sakura me aceptaría con ustedes. Me pareció casi imposible.

-Ella es muy buena con todos-se sorbió un poco la nariz-espero que se haga buena amiga de mi hermano-susurró triste.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sonando curioso y extrañado.

-Sakura es una linda persona. Mi hermano necesita un amigo que sea como ella. Shoan no sabe como reflejar sus sentimientos. Hace muchos años se cerró a todos, porque piensa que sus sentimientos lo hacen débil.

-que tonto- carraspeó-lo siento.

-no importa. Yo también pienso que es un poco tonto-rió.

-Me gusta hablar contigo-

Sakura se pudo imaginar la cara sonrojada de Purple.

-a m-mi también me g-gusta hablar contigo-

Escuchó a Robert suspirar y un colchón moverse.

-Vamos a pasar mucho trabajo en Cuba-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ahora que ellos saben que nosotros sabemos la ubicación de la base, van a mandar más personas para allá-

-Pero nosotros tenemos dones-aclaró.

-Ahy, Purple. A veces me pareces tan inocente que me sorprende que estés envuelta en todo este lío-pasaron unos segundos en silencio- No serán solo personas, algunos, muchos de ellos también tendrán dones.

Escuchó la exclamación de Purple.

-P-pero… ¿cómo?-

-Quizás esos Zhetas se unieron a ellos a cambio de libertad supervisada o solo para que no les hicieran daño-

Sakura se acordó de Sasuke y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. El también había trabajado para ellos a cambio de dinero y un poco de tranquilidad entre comillas.

-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba-

-Eres una nena todavía-

-Idiota-gruñó.

-Esa es una palabra muy grande para una niña como tú- se mofó.

-Ay, ya cállate-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. No había ningún sonido, por lo que Sakura supo que la casa no estaba andando.

-gracias-se escuchó la voz de Robert otra vez.

-¿gracias?-

-por hablar conmigo y ser mi amiga… porque somos amigos, ¿no?-

Escuchó la risa de ella.

-Claro que si-

El sol le dio en el rostro cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Arriba, cabrones. Ya es hora de levantar el culo. Nos vamos directo a Venezuela-

* * *

Elaine Haruno de Uchica: Espero que este capi te haya gustado c: no sabía que poner y por eso me demoré. Pero ya anoté en mi libreta lo que quiero para el otro capi. Saludos y cuidate!

Rose of Dark: Ahhhh, no sabes como me gustó tu review. Me gustó mucho que me escribieras un comentario ^^. Te explico, los Zhetas son los comunes. Los que poseen un don simple. Sakura es un Zhero, que son los que poseen un don tan genial que es destructivo hasta para el que lo posee. Y Sasuke es un Zharot (el único en el mundo) que son los que dominan más de un don. Espero que se haya aclarado tu duda n.n Y yo también me he preguntado lo mismo que tú jaja. Saludos y Cuidate! Nos leemos!

MayLee: Espero que te haya gustado c: Me dejas saber!

Nightmares09:Pues aquí te dejo el otro capi. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!


	13. Chapter 13

La idea de ir a Venezuela era muy buena. La verdad, era bastante buena.

Habían llamado al piloto por un celular robado. Enmanuel se sabía de memoria el número. El avión estaba cerca, así que en una hora o dos estaría rondando encima de sus cabezas.

Sakura ya estaba cansada de tener que cambiar tanto de lugar, pero se fortalecía el saber que era por una buena causa. No tenía que empacar nada, porque poco le había durado la estancia en la casa rodante. Casi fue mejor quedarse a dormir en las calles.

Se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a John, que estaba jugando con Sasuke y con Pop. Sonrió un poco. Al menos esos dos eran felices. A veces la chica se sorprendía de lo inocente que era Sasuke, a pesar de haber vivido tan horrible pasado.

Trató de recordar todos sus dones: telequinético, psíquico, inmortal, cambia de forma, empático… eehhh… no pudo recordar más nada.

-lector de mentes y puedo unir almas-le habló Sasuke sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió de regreso y se dedicó a hacerle unas cuantas caricias a su Blip, que hacían un sonido raro y se retorcía de satisfacción. Purple se acercó a ella y se sentó a tu lado. La cara de la chica estaba sumamente colorada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-susurró y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de su pelo.

-Claro-

Sakura estaba intrigada.

-Bueno… es que yo… Robert…-

-Te gusta Robert y no que hacer porque acaba de llegar y no le tenemos plena confianza-adivinó.

Purple gimió y se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y pegándose más a Sakura. Tenía la cara tan desolada que le pasó un brazo por arriba, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Eres adivina?-

-Tu rostro lo dice todo… Yo… escuché la conversación que tuvieron- Purple se separó un poco para mirarla mejor-lo siento.

-Está bien-suspiró y se volvió a recostar- es que… él es tan diferente.

Sakura nunca había sido buena consolando a nadie, porque nunca había consolado a nadie.

-No sé bien que decirte… Supongo que le des un tiempo-

-Pero… es que no sé si de verdad me gusta-

-Entonces toma un tiempo para pensar-susurró mirando al Blip, que súbitamente se había quedado dormido entre caricias.

-Creo que es lo mejor… Sasuke es tan lindo contigo siempre-

-El es… diferente-

Purple asintió. Muy dentro de ella envidiaba un poco la relación que tenían Sasuke y Sakura, pero era una envidia buena. Estaba feliz por ellos y esperaba que en algún momento ella también tuviera esa suerte.

Se incorporó un poco y sonrió feliz hacia Sakura.

-Me alegra haber hablado contigo-se levantó y se sentó al lado de su hermano, que inmediatamente sonrió un poco.

Sasuke tomó el lugar que Purple había dejado vacío. John se había quedado jugando con Lía, Hanna y Blueyes.

-Eres increíble-le susurró en el cabello, besándolo.

-Tú lo eres más increíble- sonrió y se levantó un poco para besarle los labios.

-Se acerca el avión-habló de repente.

-No se escucha nada-Andy se paró y estiró su musculoso cuerpo.

Hans bostezó en una esquina y Williams tosió un poco.

-Puedo verlo-gritó Jeff desde la parte delantera.

-No puede descender, no hay espacio. Los subiré con mi don-

Asintieron.

El avió fue reduciendo la velocidad, pero no podía parar; no era un helicóptero. Sasuke trató de mantenerlo medio estable en lo que todos subían. El Blip chilló asustado al ver como su dueña se elevaba en los brazos _el hombre bueno. _Se acurrucó en el cuello de su ella y trató de tranquilizarse. A pesar de saber que el hombre bueno no le haría daño, sus ojos totalmente negros le asustaban.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro y la enorme puerta se hubo cerrado, suspiraron.

Margaret estaba arreguindada del brazo de Jeff, como si no se diera cuenta. La cara del hombre se coloreó y tosió un poco. Maggie se separó de él mucho más colorada.

-Bueno-llamó la atención Enmanuel-las habitaciones serán las mismas. Robert, dormirás en la habitación de los niños.

-¡Y una mierda!-protestó Williams- Ese se va a dormir al comedor conmigo. No me confío-cambió su arma de hombro.

-Está bien- Robert sonrió.

-Nosotros también dormiremos en el comedor-habló Shoan.

-Y nosotros donde mismo-Habló Hanna, señalando a Lía y a John.

-y yo con ustedes-mencionó Blueyes.

Asintiendo, cada uno de fue a su habitación a excepción de Enmanuel, que fue a tomar el lugar del copiloto.

Sakura le dio un beso en la cabeza a John y entró a la habitación que antes compartía con Sasuke. El chico la siguió con el Blip dando vueltas en el aire. Dejaron todas las cosas en el suelo y se miraron.

Suspiraron y Sasuke la abrazó. Desde hacía rato ellos necesitaban estar un tiempo a solas.

Ella levantó la vista y le besó. El chico correspondió al instante más que encantado. La cargó y Sakura enrolló sus piernas en la cadera de él. EL chico la acostó suavemente en la cama, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Sakura jadeó cuando Sasuke dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello. De un momento a otro, todo el oxígeno que le rodeaba había desaparecido.

Cuando los besos de Sasuke bajaron hacia su pecho, sintió que se ahogaba, y no en la buena manera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar con calma. Apartó a Sasuke de un empujón haciendo que este rebotara y cayera de la cama, pero no pudo mirar mucho más, porque corrió hacia el baño y devolvió lo que había comido.

Luego de unos segundos, sintió unos brazos acariciando su espalda. Sasuke le apartó con calma el cabello del rostro y esperó a que ella terminara de vomitar.

Cuando se tranquilizó, apoyó su peso en Sasuke para poder levantarse y se enjuagó la boca y las manos. Tenía un gusto amargo en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien?- Sasuke la había sentado en la cama y estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas.

-ay, si-carraspeó-no sé a que viene este malestar…-suspiró-al parecer algo me cayó mal en el estómago-se apartó el cabello del rostro con un movimiento del rostro.

-Sakura…-Sasuke se quedó en blanco por un momento y los ojos se le aguaron. Sollozó y abrazó a la chica con fuerza- Dios mío…

-¿Sasuke?-

-oh Dios… Sakura-rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño-mi amor…

-¡Sasuke!-estaba desesperándose-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sakura… t-tú…-alzó la vista y sonrió. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- cielo… estás embarazada.

Sakura jadeó con fuerza.

No, no, no. Ella no podía estar embarazada.

-Es cierto, mi amor-le acarició el vientre-es real…vamos a tener un hijo.

-¡No!-jadeando, intentó apartarse de él.

Trepó por encima de la cama, y trató de alejarse. Huía de los brazos del chico que intentaba consolarla.

Un hijo era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Cariño…-

-No te acerques-se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas-déjame….¡Vete!

En la habitación no se escuchó más nada, que no fuera los sollozos de la chica. Ella no quería un hijo en esos momentos. El bebé sufriría. Ella no quería pasarle ese don a su hijo y con las luchas que le esperaban, el feto solo sería un problema.

Luego de unos treinta minutos, Sakura por fin pudo lograr calmarse, para solo darse cuenta de que estaba sola en el cuarto.

Sasuke entró despacio, con una bandeja que portaba un vaso de agua y un extraño envoltorio.

-¿Estás bien?-sonaba preocupado.

Ella solo asintió, sin dejar la posición en la que estaba. Sasuke se sentó delante de ella con cuidado.

-Tenemos que hablar-Sakura negó con la cabeza-Cariño, es nuestro hijo.

-lo sé-carraspeó-no lo voy a abortar. No soy una asesina, del todo. Pero esto será un problema.

Sasuke dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó al lado de la chica, abrazándola. Inmediatamente, ella se pegó a él.

-Todo va a estar bien. No voy a permitir que les hagan daño. A ninguno de los dos-le besó la frente y comenzó a mecerla un poco.

_Un bebé._

Esas palabras no paraban de sonar en la mente de Sakura. Un hijo… un hijo suyo y de Sasuke.

-Mi bebé-sonrió.

-Nuestro bebé-la corrigió.

Sasuke acostó a Sakura y la besó sonriendo. Ella le correspondió riendo, feliz de verdad, EL chico fue bajando besos hasta llegar al abdomen de ella. Levantó la blusa y acarició la barriga, extasiado.

-Aquí está el niño más lindo del mundo-le besó el plano abdomen.

-o niña-le acarició los oscuros cabellos.

-Hola pequeño-le habló Sasuke a la barriga de Sakura-Soy tu papá, y te advierto que tienes a la mamá más linda del mundo.

Sakura sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Por una vez en toda su vida, se sentía plenamente feliz. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió los labios del chico junto a los de ella.

Por un segundo, se permitió olvidar todo sobre el Proyecto Géminis, que casi la mitad del mundo les perseguía para matarlos, donde estaban, y todo. Solo existían Sasuke, el pequeñito bebé, y ella.

Sonrió feliz, y entre los brazos de su amado, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Ya verás que si ;) Espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^.

Liss in Wonderland: Espero que te haya gustado n.n Y no te preocupes por lo de fb jeje. Para eso estamos. Saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Adventencia: En este capítulo encontrarán algunas contradicciones por el idioma. Porque estoy escribiendo la historia original en inglés.**

* * *

**Sakura.**

La estancia en Venezuela había sido corta. Teníamos que llegar rápido a Ciego de Ávila porque mientras más nos demorábamos, más fortalecían la base.

Estábamos volando hacia Cuba, cuando me puse a reflexionar con John dormido en mi pecho. Sasuke se había comportado muy protectoramente. El mismo fue el que le dio la noticia a todos de mi estado. Se había convertido en mi todo, era mi ángel, mi novio, mi amante, mi luz, mi escape. Cuando estaba con él, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía. Era mi escape de la cruel realidad, para mi mundo de maravillas. Todo era perfecto cuando estábamos solos. Recordaba cuán feliz estuvo cuando descubrió lo de mi estado.

Dios, mi estado.

Bajé la vista hacia mi estómago y suspiré. Dentro de mí había una criaturita inocente. Alguien que dependía completamente de mí. Me resultaba difícil de creer que algo creado por Sasuke y por mí estuviera creciendo en mi interior.

-¡Ya estamos llegando!-entró gritando Sasuke.

John gruñó despertándose y le dio una mirada de enojo a Sasuke. Se levantó de encima de mi y se fue refunfuñando.

-lo siento-sonrió. Se acercó a paso ligero y me besó la frente-pronto todo se solucionará-me prometió. Pero yo sabía que mentía-¿Pero qué…?

Lo miré confundida. El tenía el rostro como si algo horrible hubiera pasado.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Tu mente…-me apartó el pelo del rostro-no puedo… leerla.

Eso me confundía aún más. ¿Significaba que ya me había vuelto loca de verdad?

-Puedo tener visiones sobre ti, pero no leer tu mente-su postura tensa me preocupó-quizás es por el embarazo.

-Quizás-suspiré cuando se relajó y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Espero que se pase cuando tengamos al bebé. Es frustrante no saber que piensas-me gustó que dijera "tengamos" y no "tengas".

Caminamos fuera de la habitación y nos encontramos con Hanna, que hablaba animadamente con Purple y Blueyes, dando saltitos a su alrededor.

-Hola-Hanna corrió a darme un abrazo-¡Adivina lo que he planeado!

Detrás de mi Sasuke sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

-no te hablé a ti-le señaló con un dedo-es con ella.

El levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-habla de una vez, Hanna-susurré. No me sentía de ánimos para adivinar nada.

-¡Es la mejor idea que he tenido!-saltó.

-¿Cuál?-

-En cuanto pisemos tierra te va a llevar de compras-habló Blueyes de una vez.

-¿Tú vas con ellas?-Sasuke se dirigió a Purple.

-No… yo tengo que hablar con una persona-se sonrojó furiosamente. Era muy fácil saber con quién: Robert.

-Ah, ya veo-me giré para verlo y vi como trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

-¿Han visto a Margaret?-pregunté.

-Está en el baño con Lía. Andy y Hans llevaron las cosas para la puerta de salida y Robert, Jeff y Enmanuel están con el piloto.

Asentí y Sasuke me tomó de la cintura. William entró con una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus amarillos dientes.

-Llegamos. Estamos justo encima de una montaña en Punta Alegre.

-¿Y eso es…?-

-Creo que dentro de Ciego de Ávila-rió.

Los Blips aparecieron, flotando alegremente y por un segundo, me pregunté qué se sentiría ser uno de ellos.

Gentilmente, Sasuke me llevó hacia la puerta por donde íbamos a salir. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi abdomen, casi como una caricia por encima de la ropa.

Todos nos reunimos allí y suspiramos. Esto de estar viajando tanto era horrible. Si algún día lográbamos terminar con todo el Proyecto Géminis, me iba a comprar una casa en lo más apartado del mundo. Quizás en el polo norte o tal vez en lo profundo de un bosque.

Como ya era costumbre, Sasuke nos bajó poco a poco del avión también las cosas. Tuvo especial cuidado bajándome a mí.

Tocamos tierra y John se paró al lado mío, portando en cada hombro un Blip y con los audífonos por encima de las orejas.

-Tengo hambre-susurró.

-Iremos a buscar donde quedarnos y después iremos a comer-le explicó Sasuke y me besó la frente.

-buena idea, yo también muero de hambre-Maggie se cruzó de brazos y William se cambió el arma de hombro.

-Pero Sakura me debe una salida-gruñó Hanna.

-haber si nos convertimos en zombis y nos comemos entre nosotros-dijo Hans divertido.

Lía gimió y se pegó contra la pierna de Blueyes.

-Cállate, idiota-Andy le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Lía, todos saben que los zombis no existen-John viró los ojos.

-En este mundo ya nada es seguro-Enmanuel asintió.

Comenzamos a caminar y llegamos a un pequeño pueblecito. Alguien se acercó a hablarnos, pero creo que nadie entendió lo que dijo.

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a hablar con la chica, luego ella nos sonrió a todos y al mirarme, sus ojos cambiaron de color. Aguanté la respiración.

-Sasuke…-lo halé del brazo.

-Shhh…-creo que le pidió permiso a la chica-. Se giró hacia todos- ella se llama Nora. Nos va a enseñar un camino hasta un hotel que hay cercano. Dice que los precios son muy bajos-sonrió.

Nora no paraba de mirarme, hasta que se giró para comenzar a guiarnos.

Sasuke se quedó detrás conmigo, y me acarició el abdomen.

-Dime que piensas, por favor-

-Ella es rara- susurré.

-Ella es como nosotros. Dice que hasta ahora no la han descubierto. Ah sido toda una suerte-murmuró asombrado.

A mi ella no me gustaba del todo.

Llegamos a un hotel pequeño, y Sasuke se apartó para hablar con la chica. Mis celos volaros. Ella se reía de todo lo que él decía, y él no se veía para nada incómodo.

Pero mi corazón dolió cuando vi como la abrazaba y ella le besaba la mejilla. Con el ceño fruncido, aparté a todos de mi camino para entrar al maldito hotel. Pero dentro, recordé que no tengo ni puta idea de Español. Luego de unos momentos, entraron todos, menos Sasuke.

-Sakura-me llamó Purple, que tenía cara de preocupación, pero yo me sentía demasiado furiosa como para hablar con ella.

-Sasuke la cagó en grande-gruñó Jeff.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-habló Shoan desde al lado de Robert, que se había mantenido callado.

-¿Saben? No quiero hablar de eso. Si lo ven le dicen que no quiero que me moleste.

Me dirigí a la mujer que atendía, o eso parecía. Saqué unas monedas cubanas que los chicos me habían dado y le hice el número "uno" con la mano. Al parecer ella entendió que yo no hablaba su idioma, por lo que sonrió y me entregó una llave. Me giré un poco y ví a Sasuke entrando en el hotel, pero comencé a correr antes de que me viera.

Empecé a buscar por todas las habitaciones, hasta que el número pegado en la pared coincidió con el mío. Sonreí. Mi enojo olvidado de momento, y entré emocionada. La habitación era sencilla, solo con unas cuantas cortinas, un baño, una cama, una mesita, y un televisor pequeño. Me quité la mochila de encima y la tiré en algún rincón. Me tiré en la cama y posé una mano en mi vientre.

-Pues que se joda-me reí-no sabe lo que se pierde-suspiré- tienes un buen padre, pequeño, pero a veces puede ser tremendo cabrón.

Tomé una de las dos almohadas y me acurruqué con ella. Una gran parte de mí deseaba estar acurrucada contra el pecho de Sasuke y aspirar su olor masculino. Quería que sus brazos me rodearan y me besara hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Bufé. Que estúpida soy.

-No le permitiré tocarme hasta que me pida disculpas… de rodillas.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Maldición!-refunfuñé bajito. ¿De qué manera me encontró?... ah, si. Sus putas visiones.

-¡Sakura, cariño! ¡Abre la puerta!- no paraba de tocar la puerta, que me había asegurado de cerrar con llave cuando entré.

-Déjala-habló Jeff. La puerta era tan fina que se escuchaba todo-la cagaste, ahora déjala sola.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

-¡Cielo, no es lo que parece! ¡Ella no es nadie! ¡Tú eres la única! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

-¡Déjala Sasuke!-era la voz de Margaret-la heriste. No sabes lo que nos duele a las mujeres eso.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!-repetía como niño chiquito.

-Sasuke, a penas conocías a esa chica de unos minutos. ¿Cómo te sentirías se Sakura te ignora y se va con un chico que conoce hace casi nada?

-Lo mataría-

-Entonces lo entiendes…

Las voces se callaron pero yo sabía que Sasuke no se había ido.

-lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Dime que hago, haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

Su voz sonaba tan destrozada, que cuando me dí cuenta ya había abierto la puerta y Sasuke me estaba abrazando estrechamente.

-lo siento, lo siento-me aplastó más contra él- no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Ella… yo solo…

-Está bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Lo prometo, oh Dios, lo juro-me besó tiernamente.

Besándonos todavía, entramos al cuarto y de una patada Sasuke cerró la puerta. Me cargó y me recostó en la cama.

Pero una pequeña parte de mi mente me gritaba que debía seguir molesta con él. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan vengativa?

Fui haciendo el beso cada vez más lento, hasta que nos detuvimos. Sasuke se acostó a mi lado y me pasó la mano por el vientre.

Me acurruqué contra él, justo como antes quería.

-Duerme un rato, cariño. Recuerda que ya no eres tu sola-sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Decidí dejar pasar lo que sea que ocurría en ese momento, y cerré los ojos. No sabía que estaba tan cansada, hasta el momento en que me relajé y casi llego a la inconsciencia.

-Te amo-

Yo le quería responder lo mismo, pero el sueño me ganó y me sumergí en la oscuridad, y el silencio.

* * *

**Lamento la demora. La chica que escribe conmigo está enferma, pero adaptaré nada más termine el próximo capítulo.**

**Yume no Kaze: Me alegro de que te haya gustado c: Espero que este también. Nos leemos! Cuídate!**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Espero que te guste este capi ^^. Lamento la demora. Saludos!**


End file.
